


Pacts of life

by linda99



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Contracts, Dragons, M/M, No Mafia, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Tsuna has brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: Au story. With our world, Earth, there is still one world about which we know something more. The Denymeria, the worl where they live. They are creatures which we calling Mortals. They have special power together with inteligence and speed. Only scatter of ... Full summary inside :DFull Sumary : AU story.Along with our world, Earth, there is one other world which we know about. The Denymeria, the world where "they" live. "They" are creatures which we call Mortals. They have special powers along with enhanced inteligence and speed. Only a few people can travel to Denymeria. Those people, Travelers, are also able to create a bond with the Mortals, which are called "Pacts of life", because the pacts last the entire Travelers lifetime. At Earth there is a school for Travelers, where they learn how to materialize the pact and how to create a bond with a Mortal. However, it's not always easy. Let's accompany Tsuna on his life tour and find his destiny. Everything is going to change.Warnings : Bad grammar and maybe also OOC!!!!!  Rating may go up!!!Disclaimer : Everything about KHR is in ownership of Akira AmanoPairings : main R27, slightly Arcobaleno27Here we go!!!!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody. I'm finally gonna start that new story, that I had in my mind for a long time now.  
> I hope that you're going like this story like me and my other stories !!! :D And I need Beta reader so please write me a PM or state it in your review if you are interested :)  
> Anyway I hope that I write it like I have it in my mind :P  
> So here we go ...

In addition to our world, the Earth, there is another one, a secret world which is only known to a select few people. A world in which creatures reside not only you know but often which you cannot even imagine.

 

Creatures that have amazing abilities, like intelligence and strength, along with a longer lifespan and sometimes even unimaginable size. Their shapes and colors could  capture every artists muse by their abstractions and variety. 

 

This world, Denymeria, only a few people, the Travelers, who have the “Gift” can enter. The Gift allows the Travelers, to make a contract with the there residing creatures – The Mortals.

 

Contracts which often last well for years. There are two types of contracts.

 

The first, which is more common, between Mortal and Traveler - person who can travel through the barrier between our two worlds. _**A**_ The second between Mortal and Hybrid. 

 

**A** Hybrid is a  person who is a mix  between Mortal and Traveler. One of his parents is a Mortal and the other is  a Traveler. Such people tend to have increased intelligence and speed. However, there are also those who can control one of the elements.

 

These Hybrids are  also very rare. The contracts between Mortal and Hybrid last longer, because  Hybrids and Mortals tend to have the same lifespan . If a Traveler has a contract, is easy to tell, because they have a gem on their forearm.

 

Because when the contract is  formed , a gem appears on their forearm. The more expensive and interesting the gem's shape and color is, the stronger is the Mortal. 

 

Mortals normally have two forms. The first is the one in which they spend most of their time. Every Mortal is different. Some look as if they just came out of some horror movie. Their shape is often irregular and they are mostly darker in color.

But there are also some that look completely innocent. Some Mortals look like butterflies, ladybugs or small birds. But do not think that such Mortals will not hurt  or attack you , because they also have the power and intelligence to do so . 

 

There are also exceptions. The strongest Mortals have the form of  humans . They look like us, can travel through barriers and can form the contract without our knowledge or input.

 

The second form all Mortals have is the form of an animal. It may be a fox, a deer as well as a shark or an unicorn. They all have different sizes and colors.

 

But the strongest have yet another form. The form of a dragon . Each dragon has a different form. You won't find two of the same. The only resemblance you could find would be the color, because of the elements they control.

 

The strongest Mortals control up to 3 elements, but there are some Mortals who can control 2. Most of them however can only control 1 element, in some cases even none. Those who control only one element are the most common.  Even if they control more than one element, they still have the enhanced abilities that come with the shape and the size of their forms. When the Mortal is born it has an undefined form, however it will not remain in it forever, but it will change and manifest in it's first form over the course of the first year. 

 

However to reach the rarest form, the form of a human, a lot of experience and power is needed, which Mortals gain through fights and battles. Their size is increasing the stronger they get and when they're as big as a human bus they finally change to a humanoid form. But there is one difference to Mortals in their humanoid form and Humans. Mortals tend to be bigger than the average human. 

 

As mentioned before Mortals can control elements. In total there are 8 elements. Each element has its own color, which is seen somewhere on the body of the Mortal. The elements and their respective colors are : Lighting - yellow, Fire has the color of  \-  red, Water - blue, Poison - purple, Ice – grey, Earth - brown, Wind - green and finally Darkness - black.

 

However, there is also the Heaven element with its white color **,** the ninth element which is considered to be long lost and the basis of everything. Long before Mortals or elements even existed, there was a single clan, the Motruus – which is also known as the Clan of the Heaven Element.

 

There were many of them and an old legend says, that each  Clan member was able to control all elements. But then the great war came. The war between Mortuus and humans. Humans invented weapons, which were able to injure and kill the Motuus. After many battles  with great losses on both sides, the humans won and destroyed all Mortuus. 

 

Or did they?

 

Before the final battle, the 8 most powerful Mortuus came together to ensure the future of their Clans abilities. Each of them created two new beings, in which they stored one of their elements and hid them, so the humans couldn't harm them.

 

A few hundred years later these beings build their own clans in Denymeria and were finally able to defeat the humans, who still remained in their world. The clan leaders, which were the strongest Mortals then, created a new barrier that prevented humans entering Denymeria.

 

For several hundred years, the number of the beings increased. But then it happened . Humans a few hundred years became more mature and then the first Travelers got through the barrier. They created a machine that has enough strength and energy to create a crack in the barrier to go there and then back, only to close the crack. 

 

Mortals decided  to become allies with  humans. Travelers and Mortals created an agreement that was named "Agreement between the Worlds" in which they agreed  not to attack the other world and it's inhabitants. They all agreed to life with each other in peace.

 

Humans built a school for the chosen and Mortals built a place for Travelers in their world. Contractors got along well, but not entirely. Most Humans thought that they were better than the Mortals, more intelligent compared to them and superior in their society. Only one human saw the mistake that the others did.

One of the very first Travelers.

 

His name was Nico Ealters. He was a man who also the Mortals remember. The school teaches about it, because he created the first contract and also had the most, then. He had 6 of them and all were from Mortals will, no contract was forced upon the Mortal. Now Travelers normally have at least 7 contracts, but not by the will of Mortals.

 

Ordinary people employ people with contracts. Whether for protection or for their own interest. One of the largest companies working with Travelers and Mortals in the world is “The Vongola Company”. It's owned by the Sawada family. The current boss is the eldest son, Leyasu  Sawada, of the three sons of the former owner Iemitsu Sawada.

 

With his wife Nana, they also have their middle son, Akira, and youngest son Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu and Nana aren't Travelers. So it was a surprise for everyone, when their children became Travelers and went to the school for Travelers.

 

The two oldest sons had it attended and graduated in record time. They are also the family's pets. The youngest is the black sheep of the family. No one notices and no one cares what happens to him.Yes, Tsunayoshi has a hard life.

 

_ **End of Prologue** _

 

 

_ **Flashback :** _

 

 

"Ah, It's Dame-Tsuna. What are you still doing here? You don't even have a contract, you're so pathetic!"

 

"Go away from here you freak!"

 

"Hey look at him, he is shivering like a wretch . Hahahahahah"

 

"What's the matter Dame-Tsuna can't say anything?!"

 

"HahAhahahahah !"

 

"Dame-Tsuna!!!"

 

"DAME-TSUNA!!!!"

 

"DAME-TSUNA!!!"

 

_ **End of flash back** _ (dream)

 

Tsuna sits up suddenly, resulting in him banging his head against his bed's headboard.

 

"Ah it was another dream "

 


	2. Tsuna's day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I'm very happy you like this story, because I had this one in my mind for a long time. I think it was when I read "Contract". It is a really good story to read and if you didn't read it you have to.
> 
> So anyway I'm also happy you voted for Tsuna's situation so here are the results :
> 
> Hybrid Yes/No :
> 
> Yes : 6
> 
> No :
> 
> Element :
> 
> Heaven : 5
> 
> Ice : 1
> 
> Wind : 1
> 
> Now I decided to let you vote for this plot a little longer so I'm letting it open ....
> 
> Also please don't forget that this isn't a stolen story and there have to be more stories with good plots :D
> 
> So here it is :DDDDD
> 
> "Thoughts"
> 
> "Mortals when in their animal form"
> 
> "Normal"

 

**"** It was along time before, even before our generations of Travelers went into their world for the first time, that the barrier was between our two worlds. Having positions of the wall witch were there to protect them and us alike. ...."

 

_"Ah, the same thing that I heard many times before. I don't why they can't remember. But yes, I know why. Why? Because now they are all sleeping. Some are hiding behind a book, some are sleeping open to the All to see. I don't really know how Mr. Prince can stand this . He is a very nice teacher, I really like him. He even told me to call him Gilbert._

 

 

_I don't know why I'm really sitting here. I know everything he says and when I'm talking about knowing everything he says that it's the same with every subjects in this school._ This school is the most well known one all around the world _. The Vongola Academy._

 

_Yes the Vongola, the richest company in the world._ _Even if they know that there is a third child, they always deny it. I'm the third child of this family. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but I go by Tsuna._ _Still the majority is calling me Dame-Tsuna._

 

_It isn't because I'm stupid or something. It is because I don't have a single contract. Nope, not even one. No. Nothing. But I'm_ _okay with how things are now. I don't need another person or something,_ _to know that those words aren't true_ _._

 

_So lets see, after History I have "How to do Contracts" and after that the last lesson will be Art. Art is my favorite subject in school. Every week we have something else. One week were taught in art, in the second week we have music and in the third week we have writing._ _Then the cycle repeats_ _."_

 

_ **Ring-ring-ring** _

 

"And that's all for today. Please look at it and tomorrow we are going to have a small quiz."said Mr Prince and started picking up his things. Every student ran out of the classroom as fast as possible, to finally talk with their friends and have lunch.

 

When Tsuna had his things stored in his bag and was on the way out, he looked to the front of the classroom and saw his teacher picking up heavy books. He sighed and went to help him carry the books.

 

"Hello Gilbert, do you want some help ?"

 

"Ah, Tsuna, yes I'd be very grateful for it"

 

_ **In the cabinet** _

 

"So, Tsuna how did you like my class today?"

 

"It was okay, very interesting like always. It would be even better if they weren't sleeping but instead listening to what you are saying." said Tsuna as he put the two books he was carrying down. He then went to the little library which is in the cabinet and picked one of the many books from the shelf and opened it.

 

It was about Mortals history, which isn't normally taught in class and was written in their old language. Now it wasn't very common to be known, but Tsuna thought that it was very interesting and the best books were in this language and not in English, which is the common language in our and their world.

 

"You know, if you like that book you can have it" said Mr Prince as he set his books aside. Tsuna looked at him surprised and then at the book. It's name was "How it was before".

 

"Really, can I ?"

 

"Yes, you can. Every time you look at that one I know that you are one of the few people who know how to speak Latin." Latin is their old language. Many people don't even know that the ruins are in Latin and practically everyone of the students knows something in the Mortal's old language.

 

Tsuna smiled at him and put three books in his dark brown leather bag across shoulder. He then looked at his wrist watch and quickly said his goodbye to run to his next class. When Tsuna arrived in the classroom he was the first one. Which suited him just fine, because he could choose his favorite place. At the end of the row, next to the window. 

 

Not like somebody is going to sit next to him or anywhere near him,  that leaves the last row almost empty, if it wasn't for him sitting there. But it is okay with him like this. At least they leave him alone.

 

The Contracts teacher is also very nice to Tsuna. In fact, most of the teachers were nice to Tsuna, because they knew him better than everyone in school.

 

Jody Reed was one of the first professors Tsuna introduced himself to. He is young and very friendly, .... okay maybe not. It depends on the person.

 

"Yo, Tsuna. How are you today?"  this question snapped Tsuna out of his train of thoughts. He looked down to the stage at the front of the class. There stood Jody. His hair was messy like always in this sexy " I-had-the-best-snog-of-my-life"way, which girls love so much. A bold red button down shirt with last two buttons open to show his delicate collarbone to the world (Yes, Tsuna knows he's gay) and slim black pants with black dress shoes.

 

"Hello, Jody. Thanks I'm happy now. Gilbert gave me a new book" smiled Tsuna. Jody chuckled and continued to evaluate his papers.

 

"So are you going to read it or listening to something you obviously already know?"

 

"Haha, very funny Jody" said Tsuna sarcastically, "I want to read it"

 

"That's okay but please don't start singing, because that way I can't focus on the others idiots. You know how much I love your singing. Ahh, Like an angel"

 

"JODY !!!!" Tsuna blushed a brilliant red and Jody laughed. Tsuna shook his head at him and put his favorite headphones on.

 

Then his hood and started reading his new book. Oh how he loved Latin.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think ?
> 
> Good? Bad?
> 
> Please let me know :DDD
> 
> And don't forget to vote :DDDD
> 
> Beta'ed by
> 
> Dawnsty
> 
> Lenus


	3. Tsuna's day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody I'm here with the next chapter :D
> 
> SO some of your reviews stated something like "It's starting slowly" or " Now I see, it isn't like Contract"
> 
> And my reaction for the first was like "I want it to be long so I'm starting slower" and for the second " I'm very happy you like this and see that it isn't copied" :D
> 
> So for now I want to thank everyone for the reviews you send me :D It's very sweet of you :)
> 
> So I guess I've said enough, here's the next chapter for you :D

_ **Last time :** _

 

 

_**Not like somebody is going to sit next to him or anywhere near him,** _ _**that leaves the last row almost empty, if it wasn't for him sitting there. But it is okay with him like this. At least they leave him alone.** _

 

_**The Contracts teacher is also very nice to Tsuna.** _ _**In fact, most of the teachers were nice to Tsuna, because they knew him better than everyone else in school.** _

 

_**Jody Reed was one of the first professors Tsuna introduced himself to. He is young and very friendly, .... okay maybe not. It depends on the person.** _

 

_**"Yo, Tsuna. How are you today?"** _ _**this question snapped Tsuna out of his train of thoughts.** _ _**He looked down to the stage at the front of the class. There stood Jody. His hair was messy like always in this sexy " I-had-the-best-snog-of-my-life"way, which girls love so much. A bold red button down shirt with last two buttons open to show his delicate collarbone to the world (Yes, Tsuna knows he's gay) and slim black pants with black dress shoes.** _

 

_**"Hello, Jody. Thanks I'm happy now. Gilbert gave me a new book" smiled Tsuna. Jody chuckled and continued to evaluate his papers.** _

 

_**"So are you going to read it or listening to something you obviously already know?"** _

 

_**"Haha, very funny Jody" said Tsuna sarcastically, "I want to read it"** _

 

_**"That's okay but please don't start singing, because that way I can't focus on the others idiots. You know how much I love your singing. Ahh, Like an angel"** _

 

_**"JODY !!!!" Tsuna blushed a brilliant red and Jody laughed. Tsuna shook his head at him and put his favorite headphones on.** _

 

_**Then his hood and started reading his new book. Oh how he loved Latin.....** _

 

 

_ **Now :** _

 

“So now lets continue from where we stopped last time. We were talking about runes. Runes are one of the two methods of making a contract with Mortals. With runes we can summon and make a contract with them.Runes can be drawn on all materials, be it the ground or some sheet of paper. But we have to draw them with our own blood. For each mortal every rune is different . And now we are going to read about …. “

 

“Oi, Dame-Tsuna, why aren't you in some hole, Why are you even bothering to come here. You are only a bother to all around you.” said a smirking Mochida. Mochida Kensuke was one of Tsuna's classmates, who was only interested in girls, making more contracts, showing around his Mortals ( like calling them out) and bullying Tsuna. 

 

“Ah, Mochida-san. How are you ? Why don't you direct your attention on Mr. Reed I think he will be very pleased.” when Tsuna was saying this he didn't even lift his head from the book he was reading. 

 

Mochida's face broke into an ugly frown and he turned back in his seat. Tsuna only sighted and returned to his book. It was really fascinating.

 

_**Later the same day :** _

 

When classes were over for the day Tsuna almost always went to the school's zoo. Granted it wasn't really a zoo. It was more of a place where mostly younger and smaller Mortals, which were found or injured, were taken to, so that they were safe.

 

Everyday Tsuna was coming here to play with some of them or taking them on a walk. It was because Tsuna knew everything written in his schoolbooks so he wasn't in the need to do any homework. He also didn't have classes in the afternoon, because in those they were working with their Mortals.

 

“Hello, Linda. How are you today?” asked Tsuna. Linda Wood was teacher, who was teaching about Mortals life style. She has long brown hair and green eyes. Most of the time she is wearing jeans and short-sleeved shirts in many colors.

 

“Ah, Tsuna! Here to take Max on a walk ?” she looked at him and smiled.

 

“Yes. Where is he?” Max was a small Mortal that had the looks of a little dog and a deep brown color.

 

“I think somewhere in the back. “ Tsuna nodded slightly in thanks and went in the correct direction.

 

“Max where are you?” 

 

As Tsuna finished saying this a brown blur slammed into his leg. He looked down and there he was.

 

“Max! There you are. Ready to go? “ the small creature, as if he understood him nodded.

 

They went into the forest which was near the school. Max was jumping to catch some butterflies and chasing birds. Tsuna only smiled to himself and looked at him from his position on a big rock between two trees.

 

Tsuna had to say that this place was really beautiful. The trees were blooming with every color of the rainbow and the flowers, too. In the air was something akin to a spark like there were fairies flying around. Tsuna was now regretting not bringing his drawing pencils and colors.

 

“Ah, look at this. What do we have here. Dame-Tsuna.” 

 

Tsuna quickly turned around and come face to face with Mochida and two of his “followers”.

“ _I think their names are Atsushi and Goroto”_ Tsuna thought as he jumped down from the rock and went to pick up Max. The little puppy was looking slightly scared. 

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“You ask what we want from you? Why would we want something from you? We only want to talk a bit, right guys ?” smirked Mochida as the two others chuckled with him. Then they started stepping slowly forward.

 

With each of their steps Tsuna stepped back and when his back met a tree he knew that it was bad. The other three saw this and smirked.

 

“I call thou here. Come and do answer your lord. Jiro!” shrieked Mochida and before him appeared a big circle of light. Decorated by some runes. From what Tsuna knew he could tell that this one Mortal is a wind type. 

 

The circle began to move down, revealing the Mortal and to Tsuna's luck it was a humanoid one. Cold sweat was running down his back, for Tsuna knew that humanoids are the strongest type of Mortals.

 

When the circle finally reached the ground there stood a man. He was tall with blond hair, which reached his shoulders and one strand of his hair fell across his face. His eyes were a blood red and he was wearing gangster like clothes. They consisted of a white shirt and black slacks with a deep blue jacket over his shoulders and black trainers. He then looked at Mochida and with a creepy voice, which sent shivers down Tsuna's spine said.

 

“So what do you want from me now?” in his voice you could hear a snotty undertone too.

 

Mochida smirked “Go beat Dame-Tsuna. “ was his simple command.

 

Jiro then turned to Tsuna and Tsuna instinctively pressed himself more into the tree. Jiro smirked.

“Easy like killing an insect.”

 

Tsuna felt when wind started swirling around him and pressed Max, who was now shivering more into his chest like a gesture to protect him. Jiro started walking to him and Tsuna's knees started shaking. When he was five steps from Tsuna he brought up his hand, only to strike it down fast.

 

Tsuna knees broke down and he fell down. Where his head was a seconds before was now a deep cut into the tree.

 

Jiro smirked and brought his hand up again. Tsuna flinched and closed his eyes bringing Max closer to his body.

 

“ _Please somebody help me!”_ he screamed in his head and Jiro's hand went down, again.

 

Then there was silence…...

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

THUMP

 

_ **To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so what do you think?
> 
> Do you know what happened? You can guess and please do some clicks and send me many reviews :D
> 
> By Lenus
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	4. Who is the man ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody :D  
> So I'm back with the next chapter of this story. I'm very satisfied with this so far and what I can tell from your reviews you are too. It makes me very happy.
> 
> So like many of you guessed Tsuna is going to be saved, but by whom?
> 
> Read and find out :D
> 
> Warning : Some characters may be OOC!

_ **Last time :** _

 

_**When the circle finally reached the ground there stood a man. He was tall with blond hair, which reached his shoulders and one strand of his hair fell across his face. His eyes were a blood red and he was wearing gangster like clothes. They consisted of a white shirt and black slacks with a deep blue jacket over his shoulders and black trainers. He then looked at Mochida and with a creepy voice, which sent shivers down Tsuna's spine said.** _

 

“ _ **So what do you want from me now?” in his voice you could hear a snotty undertone too.**_

 

_**Mochida smirked “Go beat Dame-Tsuna. “ was his simple command.** _

 

_**Jiro then turned to Tsuna and Tsuna instinctively pressed himself more into the tree. Jiro smirked.** _

“ _ **Easy like killing an insect.”**_

 

_**Tsuna felt when wind started swirling around him and pressed Max, who was now shivering more into his chest like a gesture to protect him. Jiro started walking to him and Tsuna's knees started shaking. When he was five steps from Tsuna he brought up his hand, only to strike it down fast.** _

 

_**Tsuna knees broke down and he fell down. Where his head was a seconds before was now a deep cut into the tree.** _

 

_**Jiro smirked and brought his hand up again. Tsuna flinched and closed his eyes bringing Max closer to his body.** _

 

“ _ **Please somebody help me!” he screamed in his head and Jiro's hand went down, again.**_

 

_**Then there was silence…...** _

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

_**THUMP** _

 

_ **Now :** _

 

_ **Tsuna's POV** _

 

I closed my eyes when he brought his hand down for second time and brought Max closer to me in hope to shield him with my body. I was prepared for the pain to come but the wind suddenly stopped and I heard sounds, just like when something big dropped on the ground and then gasps.

 

I opened my eyes and looked to the ground. But what instantly caught my attention was Mochida's Jiro, sitting there on the ground. On his left cheek was a deep scratch. It looked like it was caused by a very sharp knife or … claws.

 

Mochida and his two followers looked like the devil was standing right before them, ready to send them to hell, personally. To say I was confused was probably the understatement of the year. That was until I noticed a pair of black boots. When I slowly lifted my head up I saw him. At this point I had absolutely no idea that he was going to change my life completely. 

 

_ **Normal POV :** _

 

Everything was quiet. It was like as if there was nothing alive. No bird was heard singing and there seemed to be not even the slightest breeze.

 

And then ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

“What do you think you are doing?! “ yelled Mochida at the man that ,like just now,appeared out of thin air.

 

_Flashback :_

 

_Jiro was bringing his hand down. He was mere centimeters from Tsuna's face when a hand gripped his wrist. Jiro looked at the man that was holding his hand in vice like grip. He was wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt, completed by a black tie and black vest._ _The slacks were tucked into heavy looking, black army boots. His spiky black hair was shielded from view by a black fedora with an orange band around the base._

 

_The man only looked at Mochida and then he turned his gaze to Tsuna who was still sitting on the ground and looking at Jiro who was_ _just opposite him_ _,_ _with a bloody cheek._

 

_Tsuna then looked at Mochida and then he finally looked up at the man. The man was looking back at him with, what Tsuna could see, curiosity._

 

_End of Flashback_

 

“Oi, are you listening to me?! You jerk. Who do you think you are?!” Mochida said with a sneer and an arrogant face.

 

“He is one of the Arcobaleno”

 

Everybody averted  their gaze from the man to Jiro who was slowly getting up from the ground. The man smirked at him and turned his body to Tsuna. He then bend, so he was on Tsuna's level. His hand reached for Tsuna who instinctively flinched and pressed his body more into the tree.

 

But when the pain didn't come he slowly opened his eyes, which he instinctively closed while backing away. The man had his hand reached out in front of Tsuna as if he was waiting for Tsuna to take it. Tsuna looked at him, then at his hand. He slowly placed his a lot smaller hand in his larger one.

 

The man pulled Tsuna up like he didn't weigh anything.

 

“What's an Arcobaleno? What kind of shit is that?” asked an angry Mochida with a completely stupid face.

 

“Please, don't think. Your head might break” whispered Tsuna. The man next to him slightly chuckled and looked at Tsuna with amused eyes.

 

“The Arcobaleno are a group of Mortals. There are 8 of them in total. Each one of them has one of the elements as their main one. In addition to their main element, the are also able to wield two other elements. All of them are humanoid type of Mortal. But nobody knows their other two forms. The names are know only to other Mortals or to some lucky humans who meet them.” Tsuna said as if he was reading from a book. 

 

All of them were looking at the man now. He chuckled and said with a deep voice, which send shivers down Tsuna's spine.

 

“Yes, as this little human said. I'm an Arcobaleno. My name is Reborn, nice to meet you.” here he smirked.

**_ To be contine  _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is :d
> 
> So sorry if it's short, but I have some very important exams next week, so I have to study now. But I wanted to give you more of this. :D
> 
> And as many of you wrote, here is Reborn :D
> 
> What do you guys think, why is he here so suddenly?
> 
> Please write me your ideas :D R&R
> 
> By Lenus
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	5. What's going on ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I m back !!  
> Now that the tests are gone I can write something again :D  
> I'm promising that I m gonna update all of my stories :)   
> You have something to be happy about :D Also I'm promising that )I'm gonna do them longer !!!! So here it is :D
> 
> Latin
> 
> Normal
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Mortals in their animal form
> 
> Pairing : R27
> 
> Warnings : Some characters may be OOC !!!!

_ **Last time :** _

 

“ _ **Please, don't think. Your head might break” whispered Tsuna. The man next to him slightly chuckled and looked at Tsuna with amused eyes.** _

 

“ _ **The Arcobaleno are a group of Mortals. There are 8 of them in total. Each one of them has one of the elements as their main one.** _ _ **In addition to their main element, the are also able to wield two other elements.** _ _ **All of them are humanoid type of Mortal. But nobody knows their other two forms. The names are only known to other Mortals or to some lucky humans who meet them.” Tsuna said as if he was reading from a book.** _

 

_ **All of them were looking at the man now. He chuckled and said with a deep voice, which send shivers down Tsuna's spine.** _

 

“ _ **Yes, as this little human said. I'm an Arcobaleno. My name is Reborn, nice to meet you.” here he smirked.** _

 

 

_ **Now :** _

 

The meadow remained silent. Only a light wind was heard , which started blowing again. It looked as if neither of them even blinked. In Tsuna's head the thoughts were just running wild. He was thinking about different  reasons as to why one of The Arcobaleno could be here.

 

What could be the probability that one of the strongest Mortals, which not even the oldest Mortals or even most people have never seen before, just popped out of nowhere, right in front of them? It doesn't make any sense.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Quickly he raised his head and his eyes met with deep black. Everything else seemed to stop and all that was alive was him and the Mortal. But  despite everything that has happened today, Tsuna had to admit that the Mortal was really handsome. 

 

The deep black eyes with thick eyelashes and spiky black hair that was pushed back with the fedora on his head. Really, really attractive.

 

Tsuna pushed the thoughts quickly to the back of his mind. Someone like this Mortal, Reborn, if he remembered correctly, couldn't really be interested in him, Dame-Tsuna. No Mortal, this powerful, would stoop so low.

 

“Yes ?” he asked softly.

 

“Are you okay ?” asked the Mortal. “ _Reborn, Tsuna, Reborn”_ remind Tsuna himself. He only nodded and looked back at the ground. 

 

“Hey, if you are really such a famous and strong Mortal, what are you doing here?” asked an irritated Mochida. All of them looked at Reborn with interest. That was really mysterious. 

 

“To tell you the truth, I do not know myself. I suddenly got the feeling that I had to go somewhere and so I moved within the shadows to the place where it was calling me to. And when I came here I just saw as that one there,here he pointed at Jiro, was attacking an unarmed person, who was pushing a young Mortal to his own body, as if he wanted to protect him with it.”

 

There he looked down at Tsuna who was petting Max and looking up at him.

 

"But now I must say that I really don't regret listening to that feeling to come here, because I found something really interesting." and here Reborn smirked. Again it remained silent. And suddenly Mochida arrogantly smiled.

 

"Hey, what would you say to create a contract with me. I got the most of them in the whole school and almost all of them are Humanoid. And those who are not, are force-almost there." said Mochida and stepped towards, where Reborn stood along with Tsuna.

 

Tsuna instinctively stepped back and pressed Max closer to his chest. Reborn, who saw this made a small step forward, as if wanting to be a wall between Mochida and Tsuna.

 

Tsuna, who noticed this said nothing. He just, almost invisibly pushed himself closer to Reborn. Mochida, thinking that Reborn wanted to make a contract with him stepped closer towards the duo.

 

_"Ha, just look at me. I'm going to have a contact with one of the strongest Mortals. Everyone will worship me. Haha, maybe I could use Tsuna as a punching bag_ _and see what my new servant can do._ _"_ was what he thought and smirked.

 

Reborn smirked. "Thank you for the offer, but I have, with a heavy heart, to refuse" he said sarcastically. Tsuna chuckled beside him. On the other hand Mochida just stared blankly,  from where he stood.

 

"What? What do you mean?! After all, you said that you answer calls, and the only call that Mortals may feel is from a strong Traveler. Besides me there are only Atsushi and Goroto" said Mochida with an angry look on his face.

 

Reborn, on the other side of the meadow, was amused as he watched Mochida. Tsuna, who stood next to him nervously looked around. He felt that something very wrong is going to happen.

 

"Besides us there is only him" Mochida pointed at Tsuna, who blinked, "and he is really pathetic. He doesn't have a single contract. He really is Dame-Tsuna." He finished off with a nasty smirk on his face.

 

When Mochida turned to Tsuna, he automatically did step back, because of the look of utter hatred on Mochida's face. Suddenly he felt a large warm hand on his back. Quickly he looked up, but Reborn wasn't looking at him. He had turned his gaze to Mochida, who suddenly stopped.

 

The wind started circling around them and slowly created a barrier around them and the world. Mochida and his gang turned from side to side and clearly were starting to panic. Tsuna on the other hand was looking around with fascination at the strength used by only one element.

 

After a moment the wind vanished. Mochida started walking to a spot where the barrier was before. Everyone was looking at him and as Tsuna was looking he got a feeling that something isn't right. He looked closer and saw some flutter in the air, as if something was slicing the air in high speed.

 

“Wait, stop!” Mochida stopped and looked at Tsuna. “What do you want Dame-Tsuna, don't you see that I am going to look what that was before?” he said irritated. Tsuna only shook his head and reached for a rock next to his foot. He picked it up and threw it towards Mochida. It was totally silent and everyone was looking at the rock, as if it was honey and they were bees. When the rock reached the place where the barrier was it got a little further, but after a moment the rock fell on the ground.

 

Mochida turned to Tsuna with a malicious smirk. “Ha, you see? Nothing wrong here. Get checked Dame-Tsun-!”Mochida stopped mid sentence, because Jiro released a warning sound. He turned and his eyes widened. There on the ground was the rock but it was cut into tiny pieces.

 

“You see now?” Tsuna asked, but you could hear from his voice that he also was surprised. Reborn next to Tsuna smirked. _“So the little human is really something, haa? At least it was for something good that come here”_

 

“What is this? What's going on?!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here it is. Sorry if it's short but I don't know what's up with me :P  
> But I'm letting you know that now I'm going to work on Senior Summer Field Trip so you have something to wait for :D
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	6. Why ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna
> 
> So it's time for this one, hope you will like it :D
> 
>  
> 
> Latin
> 
> Normal
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Mortals in their animal form
> 
> Pairing : R27
> 
> Warnings : Some characters may be OOC!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :D

 

_ **Last time :** _

 

_ **Mochida turned to Tsuna with a malicious smirk. “Ha, you see? Nothing wrong here. Get checked Dame-Tsun-!”Mochida stopped mid sentence, because Jiro released a warning sound. He turned and his eyes widened. There on the ground was the rock but it was cut into tiny pieces.** _

 

“ _ **You see now?” Tsuna asked, but you could hear from his voice that he also was surprised. Reborn next to Tsuna smirked. “So the little human is really something, haa? At least it was for something good that come here”** _

 

“ _ **What is this? What's going on?!”** _

 

_ **Now :** _

 

“He created a barrier from wind. The wind rotates so fast that we can't see it, but if we come near it we will end like that rock there” said Tsuna as he stepped closer to the barrier but not close. He doesn't want to become puree.

 

He turned to Reborn and he nodded as what he said was right. Then there was a loud thud and their attention went to Atsushi and Goroto who fainted. At this Tsuna snorted. They beat him up okay, but they faint when they see a display of power from a Mortal.

 

“Oi, what's going on?!” shrieked Mochida and pointed at the barrier, “Why is it still there? What do you think you are doing?”

 

“What do you think? I'm going to show you why I came here.” said Reborn and everyone looked at him. He turned to Tsuna and stepped closer to him. Tsuna only looked up at him not knowing what is happening.

 

He raised his hand and laid his finger in the middle of Tsuna's forehead. “What are you do-” Mochida started saying but stopped. From Reborn's finger a thin light, made of darkness, shone. 

Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. It was like something was creeping under his skin, something dark. _“So his main element is darkness and another is wind.”_ his thoughts were interrupted by a warm feeling in his chest. Reborn stopped pushing his element into Tsuna and withdrew his hand. 

 

The warm feeling doesn't stop, it was getting hotter and hotter and finally it burst. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at them. No one moved and finally one idiot said something. “Nothing happened. As I though Dame-Tsuna is really Dame” he laughed and pointed at Tsuna.

 

Tsuna blushed thinking that Mochida is right and nothing happened. He looked at his trainers and clenched the hem of his shirt. Reborn stood next to him and was glaring at Mochida.  _“The strongest at school my hat. He can't even feel the difference. But it seems that his Mortal can.”_ thought Reborn and looked at Jiro who was slowly approaching.

 

“Oi, Jiro what are you doing” shouted Mochida and Jiro looked sharply at him, as if he forget that he was there. “Don't you feel it? It's amazing.” he said and looked back at Tsuna. Mochida only looked at him as if he was stupid.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“He means the power that I unlocked in Tsuna. His Traveler powers were nearly completely locked. I unlocked them with my power and now they are leaking from him. We Mortals feel the amazing power in it. As you know Mortals can draw power from their Travelers when in a contract. And a strong aura is equal to a strong Mortal.

 

So basically Mortals will search for the stronger Traveler. But it depends on Mortals too. For example second class Mortals can't form a contract with a strong Traveler, but strong Mortals can form a contract with a weak Traveler.

 

And now that Tsuna's powers are unlocked it looks like he is one of the stronger Travelers and Mortals will want to find him and form a contract.” said Reborn. His eyes were on Jiro who was still looking at Tsuna. On the other hand Mochida looked quite red in the face.

 

Reborn couldn't stop his chuckles at his face. “So what. I'm stronger than Dame-Tsuna here.“ said Mochida with an arrogant voice. “I call thou gate closed.” he shouted and Jiro disappeared.

 

“Stop this weird barrier of yours I want to leave.” he said with a patronizing voice. Reborn waved his hand down and the barrier became visible and after a minute it disappeared. Mochida sneered at Tsuna one last time and left with his nose high in the air and his little followers behind him.

 

Tsuna looked after them and then turned to Reborn but he wasn't there. He turned around and looked around the meadow, but Reborn was nowhere to be found. He then looked at Max and smiled.

 

“It looks like we are alone, Max.”

 

_ **Elsewhere :** _

 

“Where were you, Reborn ?” asked a smooth voice.

 

“It looks like I have found something interesting.” Reborn chuckled.

 

 

_ **The school :** _

 

“Here you are Tsuna. I was starting to get worried.” said Linda. Tsuna only laughed and waved. Once in his room Tsuna fell onto his red sofa and looked at his white ceiling. The apartments in which students live are big enough for 4 students at once, but because Tsuna is “Dame-Tsuna” he lives alone.

 

“ _Reborn of the Arcobaleno. What was that feeling back then. It was like something inside of me was wanting to burst out.”_

 

_ **Another Day** _

 

“And now finally, before you run out of this class, let me remind you of the Spring holiday work. You are to write about or draw a Mortal, but it can't be your own. Either a rogue one or one of your friend's. Have a happy holiday” said Shanon Perry, the Art teacher and one of Tsuna's absolute favorite teachers. Tsuna slowly in his own pace packed his things and gently took the picture.

 

On the picture Max was sitting on a rock in the meadow where he met Reborn. It has been several days, but Tsuna couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

“So Tsuna are you going to enjoy this small holiday?” asked Shanon. Tsuna only smiled and nodded. “Yes I'm going to help Linda with the small Mortals and maybe explore the forest, but in the end it's still going to change.” he said and handed her the picture. With a finale wave he left and headed to his apartment to change his bag.

 

Once in his apartment he walked into his bedroom. It was a really simple room. On the floor was a fluffy dark blue carpet, in the corner of the room was a king seized bed with dark brown colored covers and white and black pillows. In the other corner was a chocolate brown table with a black and orange laptop and an orange lamp sitting on the desk's edge.

 

Between the two is a big window with dark blue curtains. Next to the door is a big closet with clothes and on the other side his mini art studio is located. The walls are white so he can draw on them and then wash them, so he can begin again.

 

Tsuna walked to his table and put his school materials out of his bag. Then he put some pencils and papers in.

 

_ **The forest – Meadow** _

 

Tsuna walked to the rock in the middle and sat on it. He then picked the papers and a black pencil and looked around. The meadow was once again shining with colors and some birds were flying in the air, as well as small balls of light. Tsuna smiled and started with the trees and then the bed of flowers in front of him.

 

When he started with the light balls a voice next to his ear interrupted him. “Hello once again.”

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Please let me know your opinion on it. 
> 
> I welcome every idea of yours too. 
> 
> I LOVE REVIEWS!
> 
> Till next time :D
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Bety'ed by Dawnsty


	7. The art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> I now it has been a long time but I don't have any time to write something, but the Christmas holidays are getting closer and then I will write the next chapters to every one of my stories (hopefully :D )
> 
> Latin
> 
> Normal
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Mortals in their animal form
> 
> Pairing : R27
> 
> Warnings : Some characters may be OOC

_ **Last time :** _

 

_ **Tsuna walked to his table and put his school materials out of his bag. Then he put some pencils and papers in.** _

 

_ **The forest – Meadow** _

 

_ **Tsuna walked to the rock in the middle and sat on it. He then picked the papers and a black pencil and looked around. The meadow was once again shining with colors and some birds were flying in the air, as well as small balls of light. Tsuna smiled and started with the trees and then the bed of flowers in front of him.** _

 

_ **When he started with the light balls a voice next to his ear interrupted him. “Hello again.”** _

 

_ **Now :** _

 

Startled, Tsuna turned to where the voice came from only to widen his eyes as he slowly started falling down from his rock. Just before he made contact with the ground he felt large hands around his waist and then being pulled into a hard chest.

 

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and the only thing he could see was a white v-neck shirt and the muscles underneath. He could feel his cheeks burning up. He jumped away from the arms and stuttered out ,”I'm sorry! I didn't mean-”

 

Reborn chuckled and sat on the edge of the rock. “So, what were you so deeply interested in?” Tsuna slowly blinked and then started looking around himself. He made a sound of victory when he found his sketch book on the ground next to the rock. He picked it up and gently passed it to Reborn, who opened the page where Tsuna was previously drawing on.

 

Reborn slowly looked at the picture and he had to say it was really beautiful, as if it was drawn by a professional. He turned his head back to Tsuna to see him looking back at him with a nervous expression.

 

“So, em- what do you think about it?” Reborn returned the book,”Very good. Do you do this professionally?” Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

 

“No, I don't. My father thinks it's useless and it won't be enough to live from.” Tsuna said and smiled sadly in memory of his father.

 

“ _You are useless. This won't be enough! Stop messing around and finally be man. Look at your brothers. They studied at Vongola and they were there only for 3 years and look at you! You are there for 2 years and you still don't have any contracts! Start doing something useful!”_

 

“I see...” said Reborn and Tsuna broke from his memory. “Say, do you want to see something interesting?” Tsuna looked at him in question and slowly nodded. Reborn stood up from where he sat and pulled Tsuna up after him.

 

Just as Tsuna took hold of his back with art supplies Reborn started a brisk walk deeper into the forest. They walked around a big rock which had the shape of a big dragon and when Tsuna walked around it he could swear that it looked at him.

 

Next they came across a river. It wasn't very deep but they could see some fish jumping out off and into the water. Tsuna couldn't believe his own eyes. If only he had known sooner what lay in this forest. If only he had gone in deeper before.

 

Finally they came to a staircase. The steps were made of dark brown wood as well as the railing. On the railing was some kind of  ivy and on the sides of the stairs were trees. Tsuna didn't know which kind, but they were a beautiful color of orange and red. (A/N:The pictures are  linked on my page)

 

“Please look where you go **”** said Reborn and started the slow way upstairs. When they finally reached the top of the staircase Tsuna was amazed by the beautiful scenery stretching before him. A big meadow, which was surrounded by trees, as if guarded, lay before him. The sun seemed to illuminate the leaves and the orange, red and yellow leaves almost looked like burning fire. 

 

In the middle was small lake with a tiny wooden pier, with just enough space for two people to sit. And everywhere around them were flowers in every known color and there were also some small flying…. pixies ?

 

“Eh?” Tsuna gasped and made a step forward as one of this things? Pixies? Flew around them. Reborn chuckled and stepped up to him. He then stretched his other hand out and on his index finger landed a white and blue fairy with beautiful black wings.

 

Tsuna stood on his tiptoes and took hold of Reborn's muscled arm to look at her more closely. She looked at them both and waved, before flying away to join the others.

 

“What was that? Was it a fairy?” Tsuna asked as they continued their way to the pier. When they sat on a blanket Reborn nodded. “Yes, all of them are fairies.There aren't any humans here, so deep in the forest. It's just like it has been before the first Travelers came after the war.”

 

Tsuna nodded and took his sketch book and a pencil. The next hour was silent with Tsuna sketching and Reborn looking at him or around himself. When Tsuna had the basic of his sketch he took his colored pencils and started coloring.

 

It took him only half an hour to finish his newest piece of art. He then looked at his new piece and frowned. Reborn took notice and asked. 

 

“What's the matter? Aren't you happy with this place?” Tsuna shook his head “No, this all is very beautiful. It's perfect even, but I think something is still missing.”

 

Reborn looked across Tsuna's shoulder at the picture. He wasn't very into art but he could tell that this one was very beautiful. “I think it's really beautiful like this.” he said. Tsuna shivered when he felt Reborn's warm breath on his ear.

 

Reborn, seeing this, smirked. “I think so, too. But I have this feeling that something is still missing here.” said Tsuna while looking at his own picture and  trying to come up with what is still missing there.

 

“Say, who will see this picture?” asked Reborn after moment. Tsuna looked up at him, “Only my professor and I, why?”

 

Reborn nodded and stood up. He walked to the edge of the lake and looked back at Tsuna. “I will show you something only a few have ever seen.” Tsuna only nodded and Reborn clearly satisfied turned back.

 

The wind around them started picking up and Tsuna could swear that ribbons of darkness were swirling around Reborn. And when Tsuna looked back at Reborn his breath stopped. Before him stood, where Reborn was before, a giant black wolf.

 

It was big, a good 6 feet high and 7 feet long from the tip of it's tails to the muzzle. From where Tsuna sat he could see the sharp fangs which peeked from it's mouth and two glowing blood red eyes. It's fur was pitch black and the only other color on it was this strange green symbol between it's eyes. Oh and we can't forget the two long tails and sharp claws. (A/N : The links to the pictures are on my page, if I get them on :P)

 

Tsuna slowly stood up and started walking towards it slowly, so he doesn't startle into an attack. He slowly put his hands on it's mid back, where he could reach. His fingers were buried immediately in the on first glance not so soft, but very soft, fur.

 

“Reborn ….. is that you? This is your animal form?”

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, I am so SORRY that it's so SHORT but I have one exam after the other so I don't have much time, but I wanted to write something for you guys :D
> 
> Please comment and let me see what you think about it.
> 
> By Lenuš 
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	8. The first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everybody, just as I promised I 've written the next part of Pacts of life . I hope its satisfying 

The big black wolf turned its head so his muzzle was just in front of Tsuna's face and gave a deep breath. "Of course it's me. Be happy, you are maybe the tenth person or Mortal who ever saw this form."

Tsuna just stood there and was clearly thinking about something." Say, why, not that I'm not grateful for this, but why did you shift in front of me ?"

Reborn, even in his animal form, chuckled. "What do you think? Of course so you can draw me and fit me into your picture. You think it will have everything in it you need then?" Reborn asked and then smirked. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes and then shyly smiled. His cheeks took on a pink hue and he clenched his hands around his sketch book.

"Really, you would let me?" he asked politely even when he was already backing and sitting on the blanket and grabbing a new pencil. Reborn in his wolf form nodded and laid down at the water.Muzzle was barely touching the water and some fairies started to fly around his head. Some even went so far as to land on his head.

His head was turned the way that he was looking right at Tsuna and the picture was finished with the image of the bright orange sunset, which only updated the look of burning trees around them. At the end Tsuna was really, really satisfied with his picture.

"Say Reborn, do you have a name in your animal form?" Tsuna asked as they started their way back into the meadow where they met. Reborn, who was in front of him, stopped and tipped his head back to look at the darkening sky.

"You know, now when I'm thinking about it, no one ever named me in this form" Tsuna looked down at the ground. " Do you want to name me?"

"Eh!?" Tsuna's head sharply turned up and he looked at Reborn with big eyes. " Me? Really?" He nodded and Tsuna shyly smiled at him. " I see. Thank you very much for this. I think this one would be very fitting for you. N ...... "

_**The art lesson** _

"Tsuna, your picture is really breathtaking. You have a real talent. It's as if the wolf and all these fairies are alive. Say where did you find something like this. Or did you just imagine it?" his art professor, Shanon, asked. Tsuna shook his head and nodded at the first one.

Shanon nodded back, at a loss of words, she could only continue looking at the master piece before her. "Say Tsuna, could I keep it? I could send it to this new competition that started. It's for starting artists and ... " she was interrupted by Tsuna who started shaking his head from side to side violently.

"No, I'm sorry, Shanon, but I don't want this one to be published anywhere. It's only for me." Shanon nodded but Tsuna could see the regret in her eyes. She continued looking at the picture for the next ten minutes and then finally she gave it back to Tsuna, who immediately hid it in his bag, not wanting anyone else to see it.

He thanked Shanon and returned to his room. His bag ended in the corner of his room and the picture in his hand. He sat on his bed and looked at his picture. After five minutes, he finally decided and stood up.

_**One week later** _

_**(The forest)** _

 

It was quite again. The forest around him was fully quite, nothing made a sound as if scared. He was slowly making his way trough the thick forest. He could see the creatures creeping in the shadows as if waiting for him to make a mistake. He clutched the big bag in his hands, as some kind of security.

When he could see his rock in the meadow he breathed our the air he was holding in. The grass was crushing under his shoes and the wind started bothering him as he wasn't in the security of the trees and the thin sweater, which was slightly bigger and was falling down one of his shoulders and the thin black tank top under it, weren't helping very much.

He sat down and waited. This morning when he woke up, there was a black piece of paper on his bedside table. When he picked it up, the sheet lighted up with red light and his bedroom was filled with a dark and rough voice. Reborn's voice,.

"Come meet me at 10 a.m. at the meadow where we met." it was really short but very specific. So here he was. 9:45 a.m. On a Sunday and it's about time the autumn started so the weather could start to get colder and colder.

Tsuna was now thinking that he should have put on a jacket, but he wasn't so sure if it would go with his current outfit. Yes, it's true. Tsuna is a fashion freak. It's his only passion. Well besides art that is. His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves. He sharply turned to the side where the sound came from.

_**Reborn's POV** _

The water was slowly trickling down toned muscles and to the ground of the shower. It was a really beautiful room. The shower was build into the wall and tessellated with black marble and around the room were large windows making the room beautifully lit with natural light. The view was really great too, the surrounding mountains were breathtaking and also provided privacy.

The flow was stopped and a male person stepped out of the shower. Impressive muscles were flexing with every step the person took and the water, still running down the toned body, only updated the perfect view. The person took a big fluffy black towel and wrapped it around his waist and with a second one he started drying his raven black hair.

The person exited the bathroom and walked into the next beautiful room, the bedroom. The ceiling was painted blood red and the ground was protected by a dark forest green carpet. The walls were painted in black and one of the wall that faced the door into the room was made of glass.

Next to the window-wall was a big king sized bed with a black blanket and many black and red pillows. At the other side was a big red wardrobe and next to it was the only bright thing in the room. A big white leather sofa with many fluffy black and red pillows with a matching glass cafe table and a remote on it. Opposite the table was the corresponding plasma TV.

The person dropped both towels in the middle of the room and stopped before the wardrobe. He pulled it open and choose some black boxers and socks with black slacks and a white v-nech shirt. He then grabbed his black longcoat and dark red knitted scarf. His outfit was finished with a black fedora which had an orange ribbon around the middle.

"Going somewhere Reborn?" came from the main door. There stood a tall person with long black hair braided into a tail, which reached the person's small back. Reborn smirked and closed his door as an answer.

The person only smiled as Reborn walked around him and out of the main door of the house.

_**30 minutes later** _

Reborn was making his way across the forest between his house and the meadow where was going to meet with Tsuna. _"Tsuna, what an interesting little human he is. I have a feeling it's going to be something special. But something about him isn't right. I have this feeling around him just like with somebody I knew. But who was it..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by him arriving at his goal. _" Ah, here he is"._ Tsuna was sitting on the ground. He as wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red knitted sweater with a black tank top under it. On his feet were red converse chucks and next to him was a big black bag with something in it.

Reborn could feel something tightening in his chest at the sight. He pushed it aside and made his way to Tsuna. Reborn could see as Tsuna's eyes, dare he say, brightened at the sight of him and he smirked.

"Chaos"

_**Normal POV** _

Tsuna smiled shyly at Reborn as he sat down on the cold ground next to him. "So, what do you need from me? I hope nothing bad happened." Tsuna asked nervously. He continued looking down at his shoes. He shivered when the wind blew around them and cuddled more into his sweater.

The moment was quite and as Tsuna was prepared to look up at Reborn he felt something warm being wrapped around his shoulders. His head snapped up and his hand flew to his neck. His hand met something warm and fluffy. He buried his nose into it and was surrounded by the smell of tobacco and rich dark cologne.

He turned to look at Reborn and was met with a warm gaze. He blushed and burrowed further into the scarf he was given by Reborn.

"I wanted to ask you, if you finished the picture. Did your professor like it?" Reborn asked and sat a bit closer to Tsuna so they could share the little heat they emitted. Tsuna paused and then cuddled a bit more into Reborn's side and blushed slightly at the position they were in.

"Yeah, she liked. Even asked me if she could send it into a new competition, but I said no." Reborn nodded and they continued to sit there and quietly looked around them. After some minutes Tsuna sneezed. _"Like a kitten"_ Reborn thought and chuckled. He then stood up and reached out a hand to help Tsuna up.

When they were both standing, and rather close, Tsuna brightened. "I have something for you here." he said and turned to pick up his forgotten back on the ground. He picked it up and held it out to Reborn. He gently took it from Tsuna's hands and opened it.

Inside was a single picture. Reborn looked at it and then at Tsuna, who was nervously waiting for his reaction. "So, do you like it?" Tsuna asked shyly. Reborn smirked and pecked Tsuna on his forehead.

"Yeah, I love it" he said and kissed him on his cheek, which made Tsuna blush and hide further into the scarf. In Reborn's hands was the same picture that Tsuna painted that day they were together at the lake and Reborn let him see his other form.

 

_**To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you thing? I seriously think that the end is really lame. 


	9. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna!  
> Don't gonna waste any time!  
> Here we go!
> 
> Alittle bit off season but I need it to continue with this story, so sorry !

A little pink tongue was peaking out of plumb pink kissable lips which are drawn into a pout. Big, bright doe chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration. The lithe body covered in a bright red reindeer sweater and black slacks, the feet are bare and on the head is a red Christmas hat which is covering caramel colored fluffy hair which is under normal circumstances resisting gravity.

Before the person are many bright colored papers and seven differently colored boxes in many sizes. The biggest is in bright orange and the smallest is in a sunny yellow. Just as the person finished wrapping the final box in green paper a peeping sound started and the person jumped up from their previous sitting position.

The person ran into the kitchen where a delicious smell was coming from. The oven was opened and the smell intensified. In oven mittens covered hands carefully pulled out a sheet with fresh cookies and slowly filled them into a bowl. The person put the sheet down and smiled to themselves.

There were three bowls, each with a different kind of cookies. They were chocolate, vanilla and cinnamon flavored. The person nodded and picked 7 from each bowl and carefully put them into a small box which then was wrapped into rainbow and silver colored wrapping paper and finally there was a big red bow.

The box with cookies was then placed into the big bag with the others. The person pulled on black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt which was then tucked into the jeans, a dark brown fluffy sweater which is left unbuttoned and finally a thick red jacket with two black stripes on the right side was pulled over this everything.

This person then pulled on dark brown knee high boots and a dark green thick winter jacket with some snow white fur on the length of its hood and then finally around a slender neck a thick light brown woolen scarf was wrapped.

The person carefully pulled the bag on their back and opened the door which was then locked. Slowly turning around, in hopes that no one noticed them. If only it could be like that.

"Look, it's Dame - Tsuna!" and Tsuna was running.

_**The forest** _

Tsuna's breath was labored as he finally slowed down from his run, his followers finally stopped or if he was lucky they lost him. His gaze stopped on the rock. The rock where he met Reborn and then where they met numerous times already. They usually talked, about things from Tsuna's time, art or even music. Reborn was interest into the culture and Tsuna was only glad to answer him.

But sometimes Reborn took them to many beautiful places which Tsuna was always eager to paint and then Reborn would say how perfect it was and occasionally Tsuna would even blush. And then there were these times when Reborn would shift to his wolf form and Tsuna would try for hours to draw him.

As usually there were also these moments which he wanted to forget but doesn't want to at the same time.

_**Flashback** _

"Yaah!"

The small shriek was heard in the silent meadow. The only other sound there were some birds and the noise of the small waterfall there. In the middle of said meadow with said waterfall and a small pond under it. Everything is guarded by a thick circle of trees with bright blood red leaves.

And there in the middle of the pond was a small brunet. Sitting on his butt and knee deep in the water.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna looked up from his position and blushed in embarrassment. Up there above him stood Reborn in only his black skinny jeans as it was really hot today and there were lazying around. Tsuna nodded and blushed harder from the view.

But really who wouldn' t if right in front of you were the most perfect abs in the world. Reborn grabbed Tsuna under his arms and lifted him up as if he weighed next to nothing. But like always in situations like this something just had to happen. And as if on cue Reborn slipped on something and they both fell down into the pond again.

Reborn being the gentleman he is somehow turned them so Tsuna fell onto his chest. Just imagine it. Reborn laying in a pond of water and shirtless. And Tsuna laying between Reborn's spread legs on his chest.

And when they both lifted their gaze and their lips were just inches apart, they both felt something inside them connect.

_**End of flashback** _

Tsuna blushed just in memory of one of these moments. He slowly put his bag down into the snow that covered the entire meadow. His now quiet breathing was leaving little puffs of clouds.

"Tsuna." he heard and sharply turned around. There, in the shadow, stood Reborn. Clad in black slacks and long trench coat to his knees and dark brown boots on.

Tsuna smiled "Reborn. Hello."

Reborn smirked and slowly started his way across the snow to Tsuna. Tsuna on the other hand kept standing there where he was. Last time the two met Tsuna started his way to where Reborn was and almost broke his leg. Let's just forget that and never mention it again.

"Hello." Reborn breathed when he finally made his way to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled again **and** **in his head** **mentioned that he is only smiling when with Reborn.** **'Guess I'm only smiling when I'm with Reborn', but as soon as this thought entered his head it was gone**. He picked his bag up. " Here, I wanted to give you this" he said softly and shyly handed it to Reborn.

Reborn lifted an eyebrow and opened it. " Hmmm? What's this?"

"I wanted to give you something for Christmas. Oh, and there is also something for your friends. I only guessed from what you told me about them. I hoped you could give them this for me." Tsuna said and the shy blush was back.

Reborn smirked and in his mind, he was already planning how to give them their presence. Especially one purple idiot. "Yes of course." Tsuna once again smiled and stood on his tip toe so he can kiss Reborn on cheek.

Once Tsuna pulled away he smiled and made his way back to his dorm. Just as he turned around he could see a small blush on Reborn's cheeks.

_**Reborn's house. Somewhere in the forest** _

"Reborn, kora, where were you? And where the hell did you get that bag?" once the voice said this seven different people come to stand around Reborn in their living room. Reborn smirked and reached into the bag. One after another he pulled the colored boxes and each color come to different person.

"ME THE GREAT SKULL - SAM -! AHHHHH!"

"Shut up lackey." Reborn and another blond man kicked the purple haired one. " These are presents from someone." Reborn said and made his way into his own room. Once he sat down, he pulled his own present out and another box with what seemed like cookies, he slowly and carefully unwrapped his gift and smiled.

Inside the box was a bright new black fedora with a yellow ribbon wrapped around the middle. And it looked handmade. He placed it on his knees and looked out his window at the bright moon.

"It looks like all of them are handmade." Reborn didn't need to turn around to know that Luce stood there with a half stern and soft gaze. He sighed and stood up.

_**Tsuna's dorm** _

The dorm was dark and quiet. **Only in one room was a little bit of shine from TV** **Only one room was illuminated by the shine of a turned on TV**. The room wasn't small by any means. There on the big bed sat a little bundle of blankets and fluffy pillows. On the other side of the room was the big TV which played a classic Christmas movie.

Just when the little red nosed reindeer was about to make a big decision there was a knock on the door. Tsuna made no move to go there as this happened before today. As it seemed some of his classmates think it's fun to knock on his door and when he opens to punch him or make fun of him.

But when there was the knock again he slowly stood up. Clad in only a big white woolen sweater which reached his mid things and short black shorts which couldn't bee seen. He was barefoot, too. Standing on his tip toes and looking through the door viewer only to see black.

Tsuna sighted and reached for the handle already preparing himself for the punch he opened the door only to stop.

There stood Reborn. Reborn clad in white skinny jeans, dark black boots , tight black button down and black trench coat with his own fedora which he gave him and in his hand was a big bouquet of blood red roses.

"Hello. Merry Christmas." Reborn smirked. Tsuna still hasn't said anything only side stepped and let Reborn in. Reborn tipped his fedora and stepped inside. Once his boots were off they both moved to Tsuna's bedroom.

Once they were there Reborn turned to Tsuna and smirked. He then put his arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled him to his chest. He then pressed one kiss to Tsuna's cheek and gently pressed the bouquet into his hands.

Tsuna blinked, blushed, and then gently smiled. He turned around and went to the kitchen leaving Reborn alone. After some minutes he returned with a big glass vase. He put it on the table in the corner of the room and gently placed the roses inside.

While Tsuna was busy with the roses Reborn was looking around the room. It had a cozy feeling to it. He then looked at Tsuna. He had to admin that he looked really really cute in that sweater. When Tsuna turned around, satisfied with the roses, he foud Reborn looking at him.

"Ehm, Reborn not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"You could say I had a feeling that someone is going to be alone for Christmas." he said and looked at Tsuna when he looked down at his bare feet. Tsuna was always alone on every kind of holiday. And it wasn't only when he would be here at the Academy.

"Tsuna. Why are you here alone and not with your family?" Reborn asked and he could see Tsuna visibly flinch. " I'..... My family doesn't want me there, it seems." Tsuna said and you could hear the tears in his voice.

Reborn sighted and stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled him into his chest. Tsuna put his hands on Reborn's chest, just over his heart, and clenched them. They just stood there and listened to their joined heart beat.

After a good five minute they pulled apart and Tsuna smiled. "So, I was watching some Christmas movie before you came."

Reborn looked at the paused movie. "Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, eh? So let's finish it." Tsuna smiled and moved back to the bed. Once he sat down he patted the spot next to him. Reborn sat down and Tsuna unpaused the movie.

_**After two hours** _

The room was completely black, the TV had long ago gone black, and the world outside was slowly being covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The only sound in the room was slow breathing. There on the big bed, tangled into the blankets and pillows were two people. The short one was wrapped in the tallest persons arms as if guarding him. His head tucked under the taller black haired mans chin. It looked as if no one could reach them, not even the world.

_To be continued_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> Yes, I know I 'm late BUT I had a really, really big problem with my PC. That and my mum decided that she knows what to do and now my PC just now decided that it wants to shut DOWN completely.  
> Yes, so now I'm without my PC. 


	10. What ! Are you sure ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin
> 
> Normal
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Mortals in their animal form
> 
> Flashback
> 
> Pairing ; R27
> 
> Warnings : some characters may be OOC

_ **Last time :** _

 

_**After two hours** _

 

_ **The room was completely black, the TV had long ago gone black, and the world outside was slowly being covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The only sound in the room was slow breathing. There on the big bed, tangled into the blankets and pillows were two people. The short one was wrapped in the tallest persons arms as if guarding him. His head tucked under the taller black haired mans chin. It looked as if no one could reach them, not even the world.** _

 

_ **Now :** _

 

“Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Wait for us, we only want to have a small talk with you!”

 

“ _Why is it always me?”_

 

“You freak, wait!”

 

“ _Only two more. Two more turns and I'm there.”_

 

“Catch him! Don't let him get away!”

 

“ _Here it is. Yes!”_

 

“That little shit sure knows how to run!”

 

Tsuna finally turned the last turn and there! At the end of the hallway was the door to his room. Now if he could lock them before these guys, who were running after him, catch him.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He then ran inside and slammed the door close. He fumbled with the keys and then finally he locked the door just as the handle started being pushed.

 

He slid down to the ground and sighed. He could hear the guys behind the door as they were pushing at the door and slamming their fists against it. He only thanked the gods that they made the door bulled proof. And this day started so good, too.

 

_**Flashback (This morning)** _

 

_**The morning was peaceful. Everything was quite, everyone was still asleep. As it was almost January, the winter was covering the grass with a thin layer of frost, as it's almost to warm to snow. The only white winter Tsuna could remember was 6 years ago. The first morning rays of the sun made their way into** _ _**one** _ _**of the many rooms in the building.** _

 

_**In the room, we can see a small bundle laying in the middle of a big bed, covered by a thick, dark brown and fluffy blanket. When the ray landed on their face a small nose wrinkled.** _

 

_**And then large, honey brown, doe eyes opened and sleepily blinked. The person slowly sat up and let the blanked fall down to gather around the thin waist. Milky white arms stretched up and a small back, snapped in satisfaction.** _

 

_**The blanket was pushed aside and thin milky white legs slipped inside brown fluffy shoes. The person, dressed in sky blue shorts and a baggy white long sleeved shirt which was falling from one shoulder, slowly made their way into the bathroom.** _

 

_**After brushing their teeth they went to their bedroom and opened the closet. Selecting some tight, light blue jeans and an orange sweater to put on, dark brown ankle high boots finished his outfit.** _

 

_**His gaze traveled to his table. There was the scarf that Reborn gave him. It was almost two months ago. Not that he was counting. No. Anyway he had to start walking if he wanted to be on time for his class.** _

 

_**His first and only one, at this day is with Jerald Robinson. Its about features of the pacts. He absolutely loved this class. Maybe even more then art. Even when he doesn’t have any pacts himself, he will know which one his bullies will summon. With this on his mind, he picked his black cross body back up and started his way to class.** _

 

_ After class, because I’m lazy: P _

 

“ _ **So don’t forget, next week we will have a small exam from the different features that we find in pacts. Please have on mind that even one small difference can make completely different pacts.”**_

 

_**And with this Jerald finished his lesson just when the bell ringed. Everyone started packing their things and Tsuna was no exception. All of his text books were throw back inside his bag and his pencil case** _ _**too** _ _**. “I have to hurry”** _ _**he thought.** _

 

“ _ **Ah look if it isn’t Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing here? You don’t need this kind of class, because you don’t**_ _ **have**_ _ **any pacts**_ _ **at all**_ _ **. Ha, pathetic!”**_

 

_**Was all Tsuna needed to hear** _ _**before he started to** _ _**run. He could hear** _ _**their** _ _**steps running after him. He turned sharply to the college part of the school.** _

 

“ _ **Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Wait for us, we only want to have a small talk!”**_

 

_**End of flashback :** _

 

They finally stopped slamming at the door. He didn’t know if they left, but that doesn’t matter now. He had some methods to leave his room besides the door. His bag was left next to the door and he walked to his closet to pick out his coat. Once clothed accordingly to the weather, the window in his bedroom was opened and he jumped out.

 

His arms caught the branch of the big tree just outside his room. Once, safe, on the ground he looked around if someone saw his way down. It wouldn’t go well, if someone saw how he always ran from his bullies. Satisfied that no one was around to see him, he turned and ran to the transporter. Its a machine build to allow Travelers to travel to Denymeria.

 

To Tsuna's happiness there wasn’t anyone except Emory Turner. Another professor at the Academy. His work was to active the portal each time someone wanted to travel to or from the Denymria. Tsuna only nodded to Emory and ran straight through the big metal circle.

 

_ **The bullies POV :** _

 

“Say, Mochida. What we do now?”

 

“Its simple. That useless thing always come here so we just wait for him and then ….” insert evil laugh.

 

_ **Tsuna's POV :** _

 

Tsuna's breath was coming out in small clouds as he ran. His feet wading in the snow which is still falling and his arms circling the trees to help himself. He could clearly hear his bullies behind him. The only difference between them and him was that they all had their coats so the cold didn’t bother them.

 

But Tsuna doesn’t have his coat. They took it and it was torn into pieces right in front of him. As he was running he could feel the cold in his bones and he knew that his fingers and nose were getting slightly blue.

 

But he knew too, that if he stopped running now it wouldn’t end good. At all. So the only option that he had was running and hoping that they will grow bored. He could hear them getting closer to him and willed his legs to run even faster.

 

He just turned sharply in hope that it will confuse them but he knew that it wasn't possible as he leaves tracks in the freshly fallen snow. Hey, but he could hope.

 

“AH!”

 

He just turned for the second time when he ran straight into someones chest. Of course, the first thing he did was start panicking and struggling. His hands hitting the persons chest. His eyes widened in unhidden fear and his legs started trembling.

 

“No! Please, let go of me! Please!” he cried and could feel hot tears leaking from his eyes and down his cold cheeks. The person took a hold of his arms with one of his and the second one came around Tsuna's waist to hold him upright.

 

“Tsuna? What happened? What are you doing here?” at the sound of the mans voice Tsuna lifted his head and locked his eyes with endless black ones. He could feel as something in his chest started warming up and his whole body started trembling from the endless happiness he felt.

 

“R- Reborn?“

 

“Yeah, Tsuna what happen. Why are you running? And where is your coat. “ Reborn asked just as he slowly lowered both of them to the ground and started stripping off his coat. (A/N:Nope. Nothing is gonna happen. You have to wait a little longer :D)

 

Tsuna just trembled with his arms wrapped around himself in hopes to somehow warm himself up. Reborn then put his coat around Tsuna's shoulders and stood up. Tsuna looked at him, not understanding why he stood.

 

Just when he wanted to ask he heard a crack. He jumped up from his position and turned sharply to where the sound came from. He accidentally clenched onto Reborns sleeve and Reborn positioned himself only a half of Tsuna was seen. After some tense minutes, finally, Tsuna's bullies come out of the trees.

 

Tsuna's breathing slightly hitched at the sight of them and Reborn knew that this was from what Tsuna had run. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the boys he once rescued Tsuna from before. It was when they meet, too. And, from the looks he was getting from them, they remembered him too.

 

Mochida's eyes widened when he caught sight of the man from before. The Arcobaleno. _„What the fuck is he still doing with that thing.“ He thought angrily and snarled._ Tsuna seeing this, whimpered and stepped closer to Reborn, clinging to his arm even more.

 

Reborn growled and made a step forward. The bullies, all smirked, thinking that they had an advantage. They were three against one, because Dame-Tsuna can't do anything. „Hey, you, Arcobaleno! Step away from him. We have the advantage, it's three against one. If you step away we will leave you alone. We only want Dame-Tsuna here.“

 

One of them said and then smirked. Reborn hearing this, could feel the rage inside him. The wind around them started swirling, creating strong gusts of wind that were slicing the trees and flowers, birds flying away, not wanting to be hit with the deadly gusts of wind.

 

The bullies were looking around them, now slowly seeing how stupid they were, when they angered the strong Arcobaleno before them. But when they looked at him they could see their lives flashing before their eyes.

 

Reborn's eyes became red in his anger, his nails changed to the form of claws, you could see fangs peeking from his mouth and if you looked really closely you could see two black horns on his head. Both of them started from his forehead, then curling and pointing into the air over his head.

 

They could feel their knees shaking and before they knew it, all of them ran away screaming.

 

_ **10 minutes later :** _

 

Once Reborn calmed down he looked at Tsuna, who was still shivering but was slowly getting better, thanks to Reborn's coat, which was a good three sizes bigger and it looked like it ate him. It was also a special kind of coat, made from the best quality Mortal silk. Which is fabric made from the hairs of one specific kind of Mortals, who had the form of gigantic spiders.

 

Reborn slowly made a step forward as if waiting for some kind of rejection, but when Tsuna made no move he moved so he was directly in front of him, hiding him from the wind and snow which now started falling again.

 

„Come Tsuna. We should get you somewhere warm. Before you catch a cold.“ Tsuna nodded and shivered just as a strong gust of wind blew by them. They both turned and started their walk to the Circle so Tsuna could go back to his room.

 

The walk was getting awkward as none of them had anything to say. Tsuna was just thinking what he had done to have such an unfair life, while Reborn was thinking about something that he should have done long ago now.

 

They were both deep in thought so Tsuna didn't see the old branch on the ground and tripped. Just as he was about to make contact with the cold earth a hand caught him around the waist and held him upright. He looked up at Reborn and smiled gratefully.

 

Reborn smiled back and pulled his hand back, but his other hand took a hold of Tsuna's and only then did they continue with their walk. It wasn't long before they could see the circle.

 

„Tsuna, how do you open this thing from this side?“ Tsuna chuckled and stepped forward, not minding that Reborn came with him. He then pressed a big red button on one side of the Circle. After a minute the big thing started glowing with bright blue light.

 

Reborn was getting ready to step through before Tsuna when the light died off and the portal ended glowing in that peaceful white light. Tsuna clenched the arm around his and stepped inside.

 

Reborn instinctively closed his eyes and when he opened them he could see a big campus, full with many different trees, flowers, ponds with fishes and, of course, many students. Across the big park thing, could be seen a big light brown building which he knew was the university.

 

Next to it was another building, this one being dark orange. This were the dormitories of the Academy. Once Tsuna reclaimed his footing they both started walking across the campus, towards the orange building. When they were walking by the students many turned to stare at them. If it was because Reborn was handsome and no one ever saw him before, or that The Dame-Tsuna was holding hands with a very handsome and sexy man.

 

As it seemed Tsuna noticed it too, because he blushed bright red and yanked his hand back so he wasn't touching Reborn, thinking that Reborn shouldn't be seen holding hands with someone like him. Reborn on the other hand frowned, and when he noticed that Tsuna was shying away from him, he stepped forward and took Tsuna's hand back in his.

 

Tsuna's heard jerked up to meet Reborn's smirk before he was being pulled after Reborn. He could see many girls glaring at him and thus made a move to pull his hand away, but before managing to do so he was pulled into Reborn's side.

 

His eyes widened when he felt Reborn's arm around his shoulders. His arm automatically came to rest on Reborn's strong chest and he blushed yet again at the feel of the strong muscles and when he heard Reborn's deep chuckle he looked down at the ground.

 

_ **In Tsuna's room (Room number 27, Block R)** _

 

Once they were in the hall where his room was, Reborn noticed the plates of other peoples rooms had even numbers on them and looked fairly new. Only there at the end of the hall was one door and that one had seen better days. But when they came closer Reborn's eyes slightly widened. No this door wasn't old, it was vandalized.

 

Many names and bad words were engraved into the door. Reborn slowly exhaled so he didn't do something he would regret later. Tsuna reached inside his pocket and pulled simple gold key with little bear key ring out. Reborn chuckled at the cuteness.

 

Once inside, Reborn turned Tsuna right to bathroom with the order to bath or he would join him. Tsuna, blushing a deep red, ran straight into bathroom where he ran himself a bath while locking the door.

Tsuna got into the tub, once satisfied with the water, and breathed out.

 

The hot water was doing the impossible to his frozen body. He didn't even want to think what would have happened, if Reborn hadn't shown up. He shivered only thinking about it. His thoughts went astray when he washed himself and when he walked to his room, not minding that he was clad in only one small towel, and when he dressed.

 

Once dressed in a loose shirt and skinny white jeans, barefoot, he walked to the wall mirror. There, he saw a skinny boy with wild hair and wide eyes. Nothing that would someone find pretty or even interesting, according to him that is.

 

Just when he was about to turn back, something shiny caught his attention. And when he looked better his eyes widened. There, on his forehand, was a big beautiful shiny black, red and green gem. Around him were smaller orange and black gems and the big one had the shape of a howling wolf.

 

„Oh, who could know that it would be this interesting.“ Tsuna turned and found Reborn looking at the gems on his arm. „The big one is called bloodstone. Its know for its rarity and unusual coloring.

 

Its unique green color is a result of dense chloride or hornblende needle inclusions, often accompanied by red to yellowish blood-like inclusions that are owed to iron oxide. Bloodstone, sometimes referred to as heliotrope, is one of the more unusual gemstone varieties ofchalcedony quartz.“ (#1)

 

„And the small ones are diamonds. Very interesting. The bond looks like it's very strong.“

 

„Wha-...What?“ Reborn chuckled. He walked until he as directly behind Tsuna and rolled his sleeve up to show the same kind of gems on his arm, in the same arrangement as Tsuna's. Tsuna touched the one on Reborn and flinched. _„It's still warm. But when?“_

 

He looked at Reborn with questioning gaze. _„ Are you sure?“_ he asked in his mind and then jumped when Reborn answered. _„Of course, I am. I wouldn't have done it, if I wasn't, would I?“_

 

Tsuna nodded as he could feel tears rushing into his eyes. He lifted his hands to hide, but another pair stopped him. He looked up and saw Reborn smiling down at him. „Don’t worry. You won't be alone anymore. When you will need me I will come.“

 

That was all it took for Tsuna to break, letting his tears run down his cheeks just as Reborn pulled him closer to himself, into his arms. Reborn smiled and pulled him even closer when he heard Tsuna „Thank you” all over again.

 

_ **To be continue** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is it. I Finally finished. There were same parts when I thought I would never finish it but now I think it's good. 
> 
> So if you think the same please let me know, or if there's something you would like to see in the next chapter.  
> Please review and read!
> 
>  
> 
> By Lenus
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty
> 
> (#1): This context is from this web page : http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/green-gemstones.php and is slightly changed


	11. The Arcobaleno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I know that I promised you next chapter of the Summer Senior Field Trip but I just don't know what to write next there, but don't you worry I won't stop it. I just have some blogs.   
> Anyway, all of you wanted Tsuna to meet the others Arcobaleno so I decided to write about it. Be thankful.   
> Hahahahahaha !   
> Ehm, please don't mind me, I just might have eaten something.  
> Here we go ~ !
> 
> Twilightserius : To answer your question is that the contract can't hide himself so Tsuna ( and everyone else ) will always have it on his arm. Or somewhere else on their bodies. The contract can be everywhere but the ones on the arm are the strongest. And also the quality of the gems said something. That is why Reborn said that the contract looks really strong. Because the gems were really quality. ☺   
> Latin  
> Normal
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Mortals in their animal form
> 
> Flashback
> 
> Pairing ; R27
> 
> Warnings : some characters may be OOC

 

_ **Last time :** _

_ **Tsuna nodded as he could feel tears rushing into his eyes. He lifted his hands to hide, but another pair stopped him. He looked up and saw Reborn smiling down at him. „Don’t worry. You won't be alone any more. When you will need me I will come.“** _

  
  


_ **That was all it took for Tsuna to break, letting his tears run down his cheeks just as Reborn pulled him closer to himself, into his arms. Reborn smiled and pulled him even closer when he heard Tsuna „Thank you” all over again.** _

_ **Now :** _

„Tsuna, come on. We will be late if we don't go now.“

„Are you really sure that this is a good idea ? What if they won't like me ? Or will get mad at you for forming a contract with me ? Or even ..“

„Tsuna don't worry. It will be okay. And some of my ..... acquaintance, are idiots really, so don't worry about them“ said Reborn and patted Tsuna's fluffy hair. Tsuna closed one of his eyes as strand of his hair keep getting in. They were preparing for meeting.

It seems that Reborn's friends are getting suspicion of Reborn as he is now regular visitor at Tsuna's. He has moved in to one of Tsuna's others bedrooms but majority of time id sleeping in Tsuna's bed with him, as they every night are watching movie or talking or even only reading some book next to each others, and just fell asleep.

Not that one of them is complains, no. They are both satisfied with the scheme like it is now. Of course as Reborn is majority of time with Tsuna and Tsuna must go to classes, Reborn was seen on his walks around the campus or in the halls.

And the other students and teachers are talking. Of course, Reborn is handsome so girls are brave enough to stop him and ask for his name or number and what is he doing there. Naturally it wasn’t long and they found out that he was a Mortal and this lead to another questions, as who is his contractor.

And, of course, someone somehow found out that its Tsuna.

_**Flashback :** _

„ _ **Ah !“ Tsuna yelped as his back connected with the wall behind him. He could feel the stares of students around him. Some filled with hatred and some merely with curiosity. He lifted his head up and locked his gaze with Mochidas. It looks like the time has come. Mochida had finally caught up with him and is gonna want answers.**_

“ _ **So, Dame-Tsuna. How about you tell us how did you come in contract with such a strong Mortal ? Mhh ? Did he pitied you ? Or perhaps did you whored yourself ?” at this Tsuna flinched. How could he said something like that.**_

_**Mochida, seeing that Tsuna isn’t going to say anything decided to do something himself. He reached forward and ripped Tsunas right sleeve of. Mochida pulled with such a force that he ripped piece of Tsunas shirt along with the sleeve so a little bit of Tsunas chest was also seen.** _

_**Everyone blushed and turned their gazes away but when they heard an intake of breath they all looked back. Their eyes widened, there at Tsunas right forearm was the contract.** _

_**The howling black wolf was glaring and snarling at them from its position on Tsunas skin, guarding him.** _

„ _ **What is happening here ?“ all eyes turned to their teacher of contracts, Mister Jody Reed. His eyes widened and then darkened when he looked at Tsuna and his self protective position. Curled into a ball in the corner of the hall and trying to look as small as possible while trying to cover himself.**_

„ _ **Everybody, in the class !!! Now !!!“ Jody shouted and watched as they almost run into themselves in their rush to do as he ordered. Jody was know to be really good guy but when angered he could do anything. So no one wanted to get on his bad side.**_

_**When they were all inside, Jody walked to Tsuna's side, crouched down next to him and gently wrapped arm around his shoulders.** _

„ _ **Are you okay Tsuna ? They didn't do anything, did they ?“ Tsuna only shook his head, not lifting his head up and still wrapped tightly in his own arms.**_

„ _ **Say Tsuna. Are you able to summon your Mortal here ?“ Tsuna lifted his head, nodding but not knowing where are his thought directed. Jody grinned and helped Tsuna on his legs. Once upright Tsuna lifted his book back from ground and swiftly walked inside the class.**_

_**Jody was already waiting for him, standing on the small step there, placed so all the students could see the professor when he or she is talking and next to were others student who formed another contracts stood. This was a habit that was repeated every Monday.** _

_**Tsuna could see all the sneers that were aimed at him from the corner of his eye but that wasn't his concern now. He was silently hoping that Reborn will have time for this. He know that when they formed contract Reborn told him to call him whenever he will need him but this morning Reborn told him that he has a meeting, but he didn't told him how long it will last. Ho hoped that it has already finished.** _

„ _ **So student, now like every Monday, your classmates who gained another contract or more will show us with what or „ here he looked pointy at Tsuna who smiled at him,“ with who they formed it“**_

_**It wasn't long and it was Tsuna's time. He breathed in and out, calming his nerves. He breathed in and with loud and strong voice called, „ I call thou here. Come forward and answer me ! Reborn!“** _

_**When he finished his call the students laughed. He knew he called it differently. Not wrong only different. He wasn’t Reborn's master. He was his friends. He didn't invented it either. No, he found it in one old book from the times of the very first Travellers.** _

_**It was designer for this purpose only. To call upon a Mortal that was more than only some creature to fulfil someone’s wish or even order. All of them were laughing and sneering at him and Tsuna was starting to get worried that he said it wrong.** _

_**Just as he was about to go away from them all, the room was covered in dark energy. The laugh and sneers stopped, the room deadly silent. And them it all started. Wind started in the room, concerting in the middle, where Tsuna stood. After the wind come fire. A hot feeling that swirled around all the people in the room. To Tsuna it felt pleasantly, homely.** _

_**And then all the elements stopped. Everyone's gaze fell on the rune circle before Tsuna. It wasn't massive, it was smaller then the girl's who went before Tsuna. Her Mortal was big lion like monster in blue colour and smaller then Mochida's another humanoid Mortal. So everyone concluded that it will be some small thing.** _

_**You can then see their faces when, out of the summoning circle, stepped fully adult and hellish handsome humanoid in black slacks, white buttoned shirt that was tucked into the pants, black dress shoes, tie and red sweater with two strips around his arms just below his strong shoulders.** _

_**His black hair were covered by black fedora with red strip and his endlessly black eyes were looking around him. All girls in the room blushed under his hard gaze. But Reborn wasn't paying attentions to them, all of it was focused on Tsuna, who just remembered his ripped shirt.** _

_**His face burst in hot blush and his arms come automatically around his middle, trying to cover himself. He stiffened when he felt something covering him and his eyes meet Reborns gentle ones. Their staring was interrupted by Mochidas shouts.** _

“ _ **Ah, Its you again ! This time you wont run away “ arrogantly Mochida stepped closer to where Tsuna and Reborn stood and outstretched his right arm. There on the back of his hand was contract. Its in the form of big wolf like Tsunas but this one is in bright red color and without the diamonds.**_

_**Tsuna, who was clutching Reborns sweater around himself, looked at Reborn when he felt him stood a little bit straighter. He could see Reborns eyes getting narrowed and something clenched in his stomach.** _

“ _ **I call thou here. Come and answer your lord !! Carivel !”**_

_**Out of the circle stepped another man, this one with fire red long hair done up in ponytail. He was dressed in black leather cloak that reached his knees, red leather pants and black leather boots. He, like Reborn, looked around the room. The girls blushed once more and squealed.** _

_**The Mortal smirked at them but the smirk fell from his face when his eyes stopped on Reborn. The smirk was replaced by feral one and his eyes burned with fire. Literally. Reborn on the other hand stood before Tsuna, protecting him, and took an aggressive stance.** _

“ _ **Well, well, well. Look at it. If it isn’t The mighty Reborn. And it looks like he formed a contract with human too.” the Mortal, Carivel, sneered . Reborn only clenched his teeth.**_

“ _ **If it inst Carivel. Look at you, haven’t changed now have we ? Still forming contract with anyone who promise you some fight.” taunted Reborn back and smirked when Carivel growled.**_

_**A moment nothing happened but then fire started circling Carivels right hand. When it stopped in his hand was red** _ _**Airsoft** _ _**Pistole Elite Force Racegun AGCO2 (1). Reborn smirked and outstretched his right arm around which then started swirling darkness. Then, when it stopped, Reborn was holding pitch black CZ Model 75 DA (1).** _

_**No one in the class dared say anything and when it looked like they both are getting ready to pull the tap, Jody interrupted.** _

“ _ **Okay, this will be enough. You can solve this sometimes later. Now please, everyone, move back to your seats.”**_

_**The two Mortals stood there, only looking at each other, and then Reborn pulled his arm back, the gun vanishing and turned back to Tsuna.** _

“ _ **Are you okay ?” Tsuna nodded, not knowing what to say, still nervous about the situation. Reborn smiled slightly and held his hand on Tsunas smallback, gently guiding him up to where he usually sat.**_

_**Carivel on the other hand only tch-ed and marched back to where Mochida was already sitting among his buddies.** _

_**Jody, once satisfied, stood on the step so everyone would see him. “Yes and now, we will continue with our class. You were selected to test a new method. Its a bright new thing that no one ever tried. Its a modification of Vongola.” hearing this Tsunas stomach clenched once more.** _

“ _ **I’m talking about this bracelets. They are designed to connect you with one of your Mortal who will have the same one. One one of you will have the same one, because when they will touch your skin, they will change to match you and you only. So please pick two of this bracelets ...”**_

_**While Jody was saying this all a box full of said bracelets was cycled around the whole class. As Tsuna was sitting all the way up, in the time the box got to him there were only two bracelets left.** _

_**They were plain metal one. He picked, one and just like Jody said, the moment it touched his hand the bracelet changed. The plain metal was changed to see though white gem, Tsuna didn’t know which, and around the whole bracelet were another differently coloured gems.** _

_**There was 8 of them. One black, green,purple, grey, brown, blue one and one yellow. Tsuna looked at Reborns and found out that his was the same but there were only black gems around it.** _

“ _ **As you can see your Mortal who has the other bracelet has the same one as you. The main color is the same but the other one may be different. This is because the other color is the color of their main element.**_

_**Anyway, we will be testing the main purpose about two weeks from today so please be ready. Thank you for today”** _

_**End of flashback :** _

“ _Oh yes. That was really interesting day.”_

“Tsuna are you ready ?” ---- “Yes, lets go”

_ **Before the Arcobalenos home (middle of the forest)** _

The house was really beautiful. In the middle of the forest, no one would be able to found them. The perfect privacy. The house, no mansion was big and open as some walls were entirely made of glass. It has several floors and it looked like some were under the ground too. 

“You, ….. you are living here?” Tsuna asked slowly. Reborn smirked and nodded.

“And you choose to move in with me ?” another nod.

“Are you stupid or something ?” Tsuna asked with facepalm. Reborn just chuckled and moved toward the door. Once they were opened he let Tsuna walk inside first and then locked them again. Tsuna was already moving towards the open space which come to be living room. It was big open space with comfortable looking furnitures and massive windows.

In the corner was a fireplace too and just Above it was big television. There weren’t any photos from what Tsuna could see but the next wall so completely covered by books. Tsuna was just itching to go and have a look. From Reborns telling he knew that somewhere inside the house, sorry mansion, was library. 

At the earliest it will be somewhere near Reborns room too, as Tsuna found out, Reborn likes to read a lot. Just like him. His thoughts were interrupted by squeal.

“Kyaaa ! My he is so cute and so small. Reborn what else did you hide from us ?” Tsuna didn’t have any change to look at the person who said it as he was currently struggling to breath in said person tight embrance.

But he could said that its a woman. Yes, with confidence.

“Luce, you are chocking him. Please let go”

“Ara ? I’m so sorry. I just you are so cute. How old are you ?”

After Tsuna finally managed to catch his breath he looked up at the new people ? No, Mortals. There was a woman and man. The woman has long dark blue hair cut along her face but in the back were long and dark blue eyes and under her left eye was a tattoo of small orange flower. She was wearing long white summer dress and black flip flops.

The man next to her has black long hair brained into long pony tail and brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and long Chinese red shirt and he was bare food too.

Tsuna has this strange feeing. The man was sly fox and the woman strong and protective lioness. Weird.

Tsuna could fell Reborn standing behind him and he smiled slightly at the new Mortal.

“ Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Vongola but please call me Tsuna. Oh. And I’m 21 years old”

For a moment no one said anything and then when Reborn coughed Tsuna found himself in another crushing embrance of he woman.

“My, my you re just so cute, Tsuna-chan” Tsuna was too busy trying to get free to correct her on the -chan and the man with Reborn were just standing next to them not doing any more to help him.

At the end Reborn took pity on him and helped him out.

“Ara, ara. I’m sorry, again. My name is Luce is nice to finally meet you. Mou, I cant believe how long Reborn hide it from us too. Oh and could you show me your contract ? Reborn didn’t want to” Luce said and pouted. Tsuna sweat dropped and looked back at Reborn who stubbornly looked away.

Tsuna nervously smiled and rolled his sleeve up to show the gems. Bot Luce and the man, whos name Tsuna still didnt know, come closer and started observing the contract from close.

“Hm, it looks like a strong one” said the man who then looked at Tsuna and gently smiled,”By the was my name is Fon. Its nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi” Tsuna smiled back not saying anything else.

While the two were still observing another Mortals come inside the room. One more woman and five other men. The other woman has dark blue hair but not as Luce and were long only till her shoulders. Her eyes were something between red and brow and she was wearing jogging pants and tank top with combats boots.

The oldest looking ma has green spiky hair but a little bit longer then Reborn and green eye. He was wearing lack slack and white buttoned shirt with white lab coat. Another one has dark purple hair and Tsuna couldnt tell which color were his eyes as he was wearing long coat with deep hoot which was covering the majority of his face but Tsuna could see some king of tattoos or maybe triangle symbols on his cheeks.

And then there was blond man who was looking as old as Reborn with bright happy bllue eyes. He was wearing dark blue basket short with green tank top and trainers. And the finall one, who was looking the youngest of them all, even Tsuna, was light purple haired one with purple eyes and many piercings on his face and was that make up ? Yup, it was. This one was oddly enough wearing purple and white bikers uniform.

Wasnt he hot in it?

“Ah, here you are all. This is Tsuna. He is the human with whom Reborn formed contract. Tsuna these are our other companies or you could say the others Arobaleno. This is Lal mitch, Verde, Viper, Colonello and Skull.”

Tsuna smiled at them all and continued his own obseving. The other woman, Lal mitch, was giving feelings like peacefull doe, The scientman, Verde, like fast cobra, the happy one, Collonello, like wild mustang and finally the weird one, Skull, like flexuous cheetath.

“Nice to meet you, please call me Tsuna”

  
  


  
  


_ **To be continued.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? What do you say ? Is it any good ? Bad , Please tell me !! I love, like really love reviewers !!!!!!  
> (1) I don’t know anything about guns so if you are interested in it please just write their name in the google.  
> Thanks !!!  
> By Lenuš  
> Betaed by Dawnsty


	12. The family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Yes, I know I said that the next chapter will come soon, but something come up. Namely school. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Anyway I'm ill so I'm not going to school and have finally time for writing. Oh how have I missed it.  
> Some of you thought that I've forgotten Mammon in the last chapter. I'm so sorry.  
> Again I'm so sorry. Anyway, now that I'm home more chapters will come, hopefully.  
> Here we go!

**Latin**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Mortals in their animal form**

**_Flashback_ **

**_Pairing ; R27_ **

**_Warnings : some characters may be OOC_ **

**_ Last time: _ **

" **_Ah, there you are. This is Tsuna. He is the human Reborn formed the contract with. Tsuna these are our other companions or you could say the other Arcobaleno. This is Lal mirch, Verde, Viper, Colonello and Skull."_ **

**_Tsuna smiled at them all and continued his own observing. The other woman, Lal mirch, was giving him the image of a peaceful doe, The scientist, Verde, that of a fast cobra, the happy one, Colonello, was easily compared to a wild mustang and finally the weird one, Skull, that of a flexible cheetah and Viper a free eagle._ **

" **_Nice to meet you, please call me Tsuna."_ **

**_ Now: _ **

"So, Tsuna-chan, tell us about yourself?"

They were all sitting in the living room, some kind of hot drink in front of each of them. Tsuna gently placed his cup of hot chocolate on the table next to Reborn's cup of espresso and nervously chuckled.

"Eh? There isn't anything interesting about me. I'm the youngest of the Vongola brothers. I really like arts, reading, and cooking. Like I said before I'm 21 years old . My father owns the Vongola company and I can say that he really hates me. I have two brothers, too. The eldest name is Giotto or Ieyasu and he is 30 years old. The younger one is Akira. He has some health problems so he is currently in The Center for Rehabilitation."

Tsuna not lifting his gaze from where it was directed on one small spot on the floor, smiled slightly when he felt Reborn's warmth at his side and continued.

" Our family is know for our many contracts on one person. Both my brothers have 7 contracts and my grandfather has, too. My father doesn't have the ability to form contracts, but then again his family is a special one. Every male born into his family has the ability to control one of the elements. But Iemitsu doesn't have that either." here Tsuna unconsciously pressed his right hand to his left shoulder.

This, of course, didn't escape the Arcobaleno and they made a mental note to look at it later.

"Like I said before, my father never really liked me. I didn't know why, but when I was maybe 6 years old I heard him talking with my mum and then it all became clear.

**_Flashback :_ **

**_Little Tsuna was walking down one of the many halls in the Vongola mansion. His tiny feet didn't make a sound as if they, too knew, that if he would cause any type of sound it wouldn't end well. Just as he was passing one of the sitting rooms he stopped dead in his track, when he heard his fathers voice._ **

" ** _But Nana, you know what he is . I don't want him here anymore. He is old enough to live on his own. Lets just dump him somewhere in the other world and leave him there."_**

" ** _Ara, anata! You know I could never do such a thing. Even if he is the result of such a bad act I still love him, because he, too, is my son."_**

" ** _Nana! You were RAPED by that,...that thing and he! No IT is the result and you still want it here?!" Tsuna flinched back. Somehow he knew that they were talking about him and everything clicked. Why did his father, no …, why Iemitsu never loved him or even talked to him nicely. Why it was only him._**

" ** _Iemitsu! Stop this nonsense. I know what happened I was there after all. You told me already that you won't and never will love him when I was pregnant. But I will still stand my ground. Tsuna is still my son and I will love him no matter what or who the cause of his being is."_**

**_Tsuna could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks. His mum still loves him, even when she was raped and he was the result. And he would be forever thankful to her._ **

**_End of flashback :_ **

At the end of his story Luce was crying with Skull on her other side and even Lal has tears in her eyes. Reborn on the other hand was swimming in anger. He knew something was wrong with Tsuna's family, but this never came to his mind.

" _So Iemitsu is behaving like a madman for so long already."_  he thought darkly.

"After this I always held my distance from him. Always. At parties, family dinners or anything else. On the other hand I grew closer to my mum and brothers. And some time later, when I was older, my mum sat with me and told me everything. How when she was younger she took a walk in a forest and how she saw a Mortal. It was a humanoid one. How they talked and met again and again. My mum only saw him as a friend.

And then, how one day he...he..." here Tsuna broke down. He just couldn't talk about it. Not how she could then. He could still remember how she was just sitting there, with him in her lap, not blinking only talking. And when she finished, when she hugged him and whispered that she will always love him. The living room was silent no one had the courage to brake it.

Finally, Tsuna calmed down, nestled deeper into Reborn's side and continued.

" I remember how I cried and asked her how she could still love me and when she told me that it doesn't matter that I'm still her son. This was the moment when I discovered another secret. No one knows it apart from my mum and brothers. You, of course, know about Hybrids. That it's a cross between a human and Mortal," at their intake of breath he bitterly smiled" yes. That is true. I'm a hybrid, just another thing which Iemitsu could hate me for.

Of course that wasn't all. As I said before Iemitsu is from a family of special cases you could say. Every male in their family is born with the ability to control one of the elements. But Iemitsu wasn't. And when he married into our family, neither of my brothers inherited this ability. But I somehow did.

And as I'm not one of his own I have another thing that Iemitsu doesn't. When I got older things started happening around me. For example, when I was sad the whole room I was sitting in was completely covered in darkness. Or when I was really happy it was sunnier than before. Naturally, Iemitsu found out and wasn't happy. I was lucky my mum was there and took me away before something bad could happen.

She took me to our room and told me everything. About Mortals and Travelers and the Academy and all about Deliverymen that she knew. I was enhanced. And when she told me that I was a hybrid,… That was something else entirely. Since then all my days were spent in our families library. I read everything I could get my hands on.

Eventually I found out what a hybrid is. That I was able to control not one but two elements. Darkness and the old one, Heaven. Two opposites but still the same thing." here Tsuna paused and stretched both his arms out. In his right one a dark orb formed, the Darkness. Reborn on his right side sat straight and stretched his own arm out. An orb formed in his hand too. It was the same dark color like Tsuna's.

In Tsuna's other hand a white orb formed, the Heaven element. The Arcobaleno were looking along slightly open jawed. No one has seen the heaven element in a good 1000 years. And that means the old Mortals too. Soon, Verde snapped out of his gaze and jumped on his feet. He turned and ran deeper into the house. Maybe 30 seconds later he was back with some kind of jar. He then carefully opened the lit and with practiced ease, little sparks pulled small pieces of the white orb into his jar and quickly closed it. The jar was then put away inside his lab coat and he sat down with a satisfied smile.

Tsuna then let his arms fall down and sat back against the back of the sofa he was sitting on with Reborn.

„When I found this out I immediately went to my mum to show her. Of course, I was really proud of myself. I finally managed something amazing, something why my mum could be proud of me. But when I came to her room I stopped right before her door. I could hear Iemitsu inside and my breath stopped when I heard just what they were discussing inside.

**_Flashback :_ **

„ ** _Nana, I've had enough. He is already 16 years old and nothing good comes from him. Im sending him to our school, the Academy. Maybe there something good will come from him and only then can he call himself my son." Tsuna flinched back at this. No, The Academy, NO! He wants to stay with his mum here, in the mansion._**

„ ** _But Iemitsu ..."_**

„ ** _No Nana! I decided on something and it is final." With this said Tsuna heard Iemitsu's loud steps approaching the door and quickly hid behind some plants in the hall. Once he was sure that Iemitsu was far enough away and only then he went inside his mother's room._**

„ ** _Ah, Tsuna. There you are I was wondering where you went this time. What can I do for you?" his mother asked with her ever present smile. Tsuna smiled sadly at her and sat next to her legs on the floor._**

„ ** _You knew this would come, right?"he asked her slowly. His mother always knew when he was somewhere close. So it's obvious that she also knew that he was there when she was talking with Iemitsu. Nana smiled sadly and nodded. She always knew that this would happen. It was only a matter of time._**

**_She sighted and curled her arms around her son's thin shoulders. Tsuna was always so small and thin. She just couldn't do anything about it. She knew that he ate enough so that couldn't be the problem._ **

„ ** _Yes I knew This would happen. Tsuna you have to know that I would love to have you here with me and your brothers forever, but Iemitsu is the head of this family and what he says that pays. I know you don't want to go, but maybe something good will come from it. You never know." Tsuna smiled at his mother, knowing that he can't do anything about it._**

**_End of flashback:_ **

„-Maybe she is right, maybe something good will come from it- That's what I thought." Said Tsuna and took another sip from his cup of chocolate. The room was again silent as no one has the heart to say something. How can one's fate be so sad.

„Ah, how about some dinner? It's about time for one." Said Luce and before someone could say something she was already halfway in the kitchen. No one said anything but Lal, Skull and Colonello ran to kitchen to help her.

Verde, Viper and Fon stood up and disappeared inside the house and Tsuna along with Reborn stayed on their sofa and when Tsuna finished his drink Reborn stood up. Tsuna looked up at him and smiled.

Reborn could feel the pulling in the corner of his mouth but pushed it away.

„Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Tsuna nodded and stood up. Reborn walked inside the big hall. Tsuna could see the big staircase at the end of it along with two doors, which Tsuna thought went down to the basement.

„The right door leads to our day room and the second one leads to Verde's lab, so I wouldn't go there if I were you." Reborn warned and Tsuna took special care to remember which door Verde's is.

Next Reborn went to the staircase and up to the first floor. Once there Tsuna saw 5 doors and at the end of the hall a big balcony. Tsuna's curiosity took the better of him and he went to the massive glass door.

And when he opened them the view took his breath away. He could see the forest and mountains around them, the orange sky from the setting sun and the beautiful gardens and pools beneath him. Wao.

„Wow. It's so beautiful." Tsuna whispered but he could tell that Reborn heard him. Reborn chuckled and ruffled his hair. Next they went through the first door, which lead to the gigantic library which took up the space of one whole side of the floor . So technically the three doors on this side all belonged to the library.

Tsuna could feel the drool in his mouth. The walls were painted in a warm dark red and the carpet a smooth dark brown. Millions of books were stacked in shelfs of light brown wood and around the whole room were many kinds of comfortable fluffy seats in many colors.

One side was covered by big windows with a perfect view of the gardens, which were on some kind of small hill so they were right in front of the windows. He also saw many candles scattered around the room and on the walls and when he looked up he saw a beautiful old crystal chandelier.

One of the rooms on the other side turned out to be the gym with many training machines and the other one a study. On the next floor were bedrooms. Red, green and yellow for Fon, yellow, blue and purple for Skull, purple, brown and grey for Verde, blue, purple and grey for Luce. Green , red and blue for Mammon, brown, grey and yellow for Lal, gray, red and blue for Colonello and for Reborn black, red And green

Each of the rooms was the same as Reborn's, but the colors were different. And finally they went to the final floor, which was an open floor with some chairs and tables for the family moments with cards and such. As Tsuna was told, the roof can be closed when it's raining.

The roof was completely made of glass so you can still see the sky. It must be really beautiful when it's raining or it's night and the stars are out. When they were finished with their tour, they returned to the living room and then went into the kitchen.

It was a massive room with enough space for 5 people to cook in together. Next to the room was another which Tsuna found out was the dinning room. It had a big table for maybe 20 people some plants here and there and a big chandelier over the table.

The table was already set and everyone except of them and Luce were already sitting. Tsuna turned back into kitchen to help Luce and Reborn sat down.

„Oi, Lackey move over." Reborn said when he sat down so one sit was next to him where usually Luce sat. Skull looked at him, opening his mouth, ready to protest but when he saw Reborn's face he squeaked and moved so another sit was free where Reborn sat so there were two free seats next to him.

**_ Meanwhile in the kitchen: _ **

„Ehm, Luce-san. Do you need any help?„ Tsuna asked nervously. No one ever wanted help from him except for his mother, brothers and now Reborn. Luce looked up from where she was mixing some kind of pie crust.

„Ara, Tsu-chan. There you are. I was starting to wonder where Reborn took you. And of course you can help me. You don't need to call me Luce-san, Luce is enough."Luce smiled and moved aside to make some place for him.

Tsuna smiled shyly at her and rolled his sleeves up. „Ah, yes. Reborn took me on a tour around your house. It's really beautiful." Said Tsuna and started mixing the pie crust.

„My, my. Thank you. We build it together when we were younger. Oh it has been ages ago."

Tsuna nodded, already suspecting something like this. „And I really love your gardens. Do you maintain it yourself?"

„Yes we do,well mostly I do. Sometimes Skull helps me. But more than not I do it alone, you know. It's because everyone has some kind of work to do."

„I see. Luce I have this one question. I hope you won't get mad. Ah, I was wondering if anyone of you ever contracted a human?" Tsuna asked nervously. Luce stopped her mixing and looked at him. Tsuna was looking down and didn't stop his mixing at all. She could see that he was nervous and she felt the anger inside her. Who would do something like that to a child.

Waiting to be hit for something like asking a question.

„No we didn't. We have never found a human interesting enough for us to form one. Some humans think that we, Mortals, form contracts with everyone who asks or forces us. You have to know that we Mortals also have different natures just like you humans.

So if some Mortal want to battle they will let themselves be bound by a contract. Do you understand?" Tsuna nodded and smiled.

„ _So they never had a contract. So the books were lying. How interesting."_ Tsuna mused and moved to help Luce with the dishes. Once everything was on the table, Tsuna next to Reborn and Luce on his other side, they dug in.

**_After dinner. In the living room :_ **

Once they were sitting in their seats, Tsuna continued.

„After the discussion was over I went to my room to pack. I knew that it wouldn't be long before Iemitsu would come to my room and I would have to leave, be it with my things or without them. And then maybe two days after that, early in the morning, my doors went flying and Iemitsu stormed in.

I was told to leave and never come back, unless called by him or some other member of the main family. That meant my mother could call me anytime but I knew that he would see to it that I wouldn't come back so easily.

So I went to the Academy. Reborn already knows that I didn't want any Contracts, because for me it has feels like locking Mortals in a cage. I know how it feels. So I didn't have any. And sd time ran by people took notice of me and then started the name calling. But to me it didn't matter.

And this was going on for five years. And then I met Reborn and you know the rest. So this is my story." Tsuna finished and sat back a bit. After this they all talked a bit and when Fon looked at the clock they found out that it was already pretty late. So everybody bit their goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Tsuna went with Luce and Lal for some clothes as his body build was closer to them than any of the others and no one knew that he would even sleep there.

**_ In Reborn's room: _ **

Reborn sat on his bed waiting for Tsuna to join him. They were sharing a bed anyway, so there wasn't any reason for them to change it. Reborn was in one of his sleeping pants looking out of his glass wall. He turned when he heard Tsuna's small steps and smirked.

Tsuna was wearing one of Luces blue sleeping shorts and Lal's long white sleeping shirt. He was really cute. Tsuna blushed when he took notice of Reborn's smirk and pouted when Reborn chuckled.

„Mou, Reborn! Don't laugh at me. Its not my fault I'm so small."

„Come on Tsuna. Come here." Said Reborn and patted a spot next to him. Tsuna sat down and leaned into Reborns side, loving the warmth he was covered in.

Reborn looked down at the human next to him. He knew him only for a couple of months and he already couldn't imagine it without him. Reborn sighted and buried his nose in Tsuna's hair, memorizing his scent.

Tsuna smiled as I if he knew what Reborn was doing and turned his head into Reborn's chest. Reborn curled his arm around Tsuna's thin shoulders and pulled him closer into his side. He then lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's forehead. He felt how Tsuna blushed and chuckled at the cute sight.

He was so innocent. Tsuna hearing his chuckles pouted in mock anger, but then he got a devious idea. Tsuna sat up in Reborn's lap so each of his legs were on one side of Reborn's and then pressed a kiss on Reborn's right cheek.

Reborn smiled his real smile and wrapped his arms around Tsunas waist. He then put his chin on top of Tsuna's hair and sighted. Tsuna's head fit right under his.

„What are you thinking about?" Reborn asked after a while of silence.

He felt when Tsuna smiled and when he pulled back so he was able to look at Reborn.

„How lucky I am to have met you when I did. So much has changed since then."

Reborn smiled again „I could say the same."

**_ Sometimes in the night : _ **

„Skull shut up. Do you want to wake him up?!" Lal shout whispered at Skull. All the Arcobaleno were currently in Reborn's room, trying not to wale the two occupants of the bed.

Luce, who was in front of the group was holding a camera and a devious smile. But when she got a closer look at them her smile softened. There in the middle of the bed were two figures. The bigger one, Reborn, was holding the smaller one, Tsuna. Tsuna has his head tucked under Reborn's chin and his arms curled in front of Reborn's chest, holding onto Reborn's shirt.

Reborn's arms were around Tsuna's waist and on his small back, holding him in place. In the end they were just cute!

Luce inwardly squealed at the sight. She took the camera and with one little click took the picture and all of them were out of the room, just before Reborn's eyes opened and his dark gaze swept around the room. Once satisfied that no one was there he buried his nose in Tsuna's hair and continued to sleep.

**_ To be continued _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?!  
> What do you think? Good enough? I know that last time I said there will be some smut, but it just didn't fit into this chapter, so I got you some fluff.  
> But don't worry it will come!  
> I promise.  
> Anyway let me know what do you think  
> By Lenuš  
> Beta'ed By Dawnsty


	13. A little one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Yes I know it has been a long time, but I had many tests to write and exams And and ..... AGHHHH!  
> But now it's summer. FINALLY! So I have time and hopefully will update all of my stories. Hopefully.  
> Anyway, here is a little one, as a peace offering? :3  
> Please dont beat me!  
> Here we go :D

Latin

Normal

_Thoughts_

Mortals in their animal form

_Flashback_

_Pairing ; R27_

_Warnings : some characters may be OOC_

_ **Last time :** _

_ **Reborn's arms were around Tsuna's waist and on his small back, holding him in place. In the end they were just cute!** _

_ **Luce inwardly squealed at the sight. She took the camera and with one little click took the picture and all of them were out of the room, just before Reborn's eyes opened and his dark gaze swept around the room. Once satisfied that no one was there he buried his nose into Tsuna's hair and continued to sleep.** _

_ **Now :** _

_ **Next morning, Arcobaleno residence :** _

The first rays of morning sun were peeking into a dark room, a small figure sat curled up on a loveseat, a fluffy blanket wound loosely around them. The figure was concentrating on a drawing pad and their eyes would sometimes flicker to another person, currently pretending to sleep, on the bed in the room. The person on the bed, a man, lay on his stomach tangled in the blankets. He was shirtless so his strong back muscles were seen. It was a perfect picture. 

„So Tsuna, what do you think? Can I move already? “ The person, which we now know as Tsuna, gently smiled. „Not yet Reborn. Wait a little bit longer, ok?“

Reborn, chuckled but made no move to  change his position. The room was silent save for their breathing and the gentle moves of the pencil. The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by two knocks. The door silently opened and a woman, gingerly peeked in. She smiled when she saw both of them looking at her. They looked really peaceful.

“Hello, you two. I was just wondering, if someone would be so kind and help me with breakfast.”

Tsuna smiled, happy that she would come up here to ask. He would always eat only with his mum and brothers and then alone. “I will be there in a minute. I have to change.”

Luce smiled and, again, gently closed the door behind herself. Tsuna, still smiling, finished his drawing, stood up and went to Reborns walk in closet and changed into his clothes from yesterday. Once done, he went back outside and picked his drawing pad up. Gently closing it he laid it on Reborns bed with his bag. Tsuna squeaked when something soft landed on his head. Looking at it closely, he found that it was one of Reborns shirts. He looked at Reborn with a questioning look.

“Put it on. You don’t have to wear the same one you wore yesterday.” Said Reborn while putting one on himself. Tsuna nodded and pulled his old one off him. Reborns shirt was, of course, too big for him, so it was falling off of his shoulder and was reaching the middle of his things. Reborns gaze stopped at the sight, _“Cute.”_

_ **The kitchen :** _

The kitchen was empty sans Luce and now them. It was still early morning so it was understandable. The sun was really low, too and from what Tsuna found out about the other Arcobaleno yesterday, some of them, namely Viper, Verde and Skull, will sleep till noon. 

When they came in, Luce was just flipping one of many omelets. On the table in the dinning room, Tsuna could already see fresh orange juice, toasts, fruits and bacon. She looked up when she heard them and smiled. Such a cute sight they made. Reborn - tall and handsome, hair still messy from sleep and Tsuna, small and in one of Reborns shirts.

“Good morning, Luce” Tsuna said sweetly and smiled. He stood next to the coffee maker with Reborn right next to him, waiting for his coffee. Because Tsuna made the best coffee ever. Once made, Tsuna turned and handed the cup into the eager hands of Reborn. Luce giggled and turned back to her omelets so they wouldn’t burn. 

“Tsuna-chan, be a dear and make some pancakes for me, please?” Tsuna nodded and opened the refrigerator to look for the things he would need. Reborn, sat himself on one of the small chairs in the kitchen and watched as the two cooperated. Once Tsuna had everything he would need, he sat next to Reborn and started his work. First came the eggs, milk and then flour. At last came a little bit of salt. He then mixed the batter and turned to look at Reborn, who by the looks of it was only waiting for this, as he immediately dipped his finger into the dough and tasted it. 

He absently nodded when he tasted the sweet flavor, even when Tsuna didn’t add any kind of sugar, and Tsuna smiled, stood up and went to stand next to Luce so he could start making the sweet treat. 

_ **Sometime later (the food is done) :** _

The sun was already high enough and the Arcobaleno residence was filled with the most wonderful scent there is. Fresh pancakes, eggs and bacon. The table in the dinning room was already set, only waiting for people to sit down and eat. Tsuna, Reborn and Luce were already sitting, talking between themselves while waiting for the others to come. 

Just as Luce was talking about one of the many stories about how Reborn and/or Colonello made fun of Skull, the front door opened and they heard loud voices.

“Shut up Colonello!”--------------“But Lal, Kora”

“Colonello, do you want to wake Reborn up? Don’t you remember what happened the last time?” you could tell that Lal was angry but amused too. 

“I don’t care about him. He's just an idiot” Colonello snarled right back at her. Tsuna and Luce looked at Reborn who has a big throbbing tic on his forehead. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t what you were yelling the last time. If I remember correctly you were yelling something like –Please stop it! – or not?” Lal made her voice really high in that one part of her sentence.

“As if. Let him just try. I will show him!” Colonello arrogantly said and Reborn stood up. His smirk in place, he walked right into the living room where the two were and placed himself just in front of Colonello, who was walking backward while talking to Lal. She looked at Reborn and gave a smirk of her own. Tsuna and Luce were looking at them from the kitchen, so only their heads were seen.

Colonello looked like he was going to say something, but walked right into Reborn and stopped. He saw Lals smirk and gulped. Slowly turning around he froze when he locked gazes with Reborn and smiled nervously.

“H-Hey Reborn? H-How long were you awake ?”-----------------“Oh, long enough, don’t you worry. I just heard something really interesting from you. Care to say it one more time?”

Colonello gulped one more time, looked at Luce and Tsuna above Reborns shoulder only to get smiles from them.

“I-I said …. Eh ….. how good looking you are? And eh…… how lucky you are to have a contract … kora?”

Reborn smiled “Good try. But not good enough.” Colonello gulped one more time before he … well… ran. And fast. Reborn only stood there smirking. Tsuna timidly walked and stood next to him. “Are you.. not going to run after him?” Reborn chuckled and petted his fluffy hair.

“Oh yes, I'm going to. I'm giving him a head start” Tsuna nodded and smiled to himself. This is really nice. Having someone next to him while waking up, doing breakfast and then having some fun.

_ **Time skip (Noon) :** _

Verde, Skull and Viper walked sleepily into the living room where everyone else sat and were talking. They all looked up when they heard them. The three stood there looking stupidly at Colonello, who has a big red bump on his head, a busted lip and a black eye.

“So Colonello, what have you done this time?” asked Verde while fixing his glasses into a better position. Lal snickered and Colonello frowned. “Nothing important.” he muttered.

Skull snickered and shouted “Reborn-senpai beat you again didn’t he?”

“Shut up lackey,/kora!”

BANG !

“ _Yes, Its really nice”_ thought Tsuna while smiling.

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked it? Love it?  
> Let me KNOW! I really LOVE reviews!  
> By Lenuš  
> Betaed by Dawnsty


	14. New Year Special

It was the New year, about half past seven pm and Tsuna was sitting on his sofa in his dorm room with his .... yeah. No one. He was totally alone on the New Year's Eve. It's true that his family, his whole family,was at their mansion and yes it's true that his mom, brothers and even his uncle Xanxus invited him, but it's also true that his father called him just as he was about to leave and told him that if he came and if he saw him he won't live to see the new year.

 

So Tsuna, with heavy heart, called his mom and managed to say he won't make it, because some homeworks comes up at the last minute, and turned his phone off before he broke down in tears. That was maybe ten hours ago. So here he was, sitting all alone in his living room, some old classic movie playing on the Tv and the celebration dinner, probably long since cold, in his kitchen.

 

His family is probably in the middle of their dinner and laughing about something his nonno (A/N: Grandfather) said. After dinner they would probably retire to the main, let's call it, living room and chat, have coffe or something. The youngest and the oldest members would play cards or some other board games. And he will be sitting here all alone.

 

Tsuna sighed and then winced when an extra load BANG rang from somewhere outside, but still too close for his comfort. They were at it form the moment the sun set. He could heard his classmates and others laughing and generaly getting drunk form the rooms around him. He didn't understand them. From what he heard they were preferring to spend their New year here then with their families.

 

The dark sky was blow up with colorful fireworks moments after moments. People laughing and partying everywhere. Sudenly Tsuna hear loud, more loud than before, noise from outside but didn't make anything form it and went to the kitchen to heat something from the dinner.

 

Out of habit he made more than he could ever eat so maybe tomorrow he will go to the orphanage in the nearby town and give it to them. It won't come to waste. His work was interrupted by a knock on his door.

 

Slowly walking he stopped and thought. What if it's some of his classmaes trying to make fun of him. He was just thinking about going back to his dinner when the knock sounded again. So with deep breath he slowly unlocked and opened his door. And went speechless. Because there, crowding in the narrow hallway were all the Arcobaleno.

 

"A-ah, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna managed to stuttered out while side stepping to let them in. Once the door was again locked Tsuna hurried to his quests. Luckily for him, he had enought place for everyone to sit. So sitting next to Reborn he looked at them all.

 

Colonello and **S** kull had these funny pointed hats on and Lal, and from the looks she didn't have it on willingly, was wearing one of these really colorful and shiny wig. So suppressing laughter Tsuna looked at Reborn.

 

"We thought that you wouldn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve. So we came. I hope it isn's a problem?" Reborn said not looking at him till the last part. Tsuna, shooking his head,turned, so they wouldn't see his smile, and went to the kitchen to continued with heating the dinner.

 

"I have some dinner so if you want some ... ?". In the place of his answer come Luce who immediately started helping him heating the food. Then come Reborn, who knows where everything is, who brought out the cookware and started setting the table.

 

It wasn't long and they were all sitting and laughing. After dinne, Tsuna gets a lot of compliments, they returned to the living room and Verde pulled, form who knows where, many boards games and they spend the entire night playing poker (Tsuna totally lost), Activities (Reborn and Tsuna make a really good team) and many more gmes. In short it was the best New Year Tsuna could ask for.

 

Now it's only ten minutes till mignight and their champagne (Mammon somehow pulled two bottles from his/her cloak) was in the fridge cooling and all of them were sitting on the ground, feet burried in the fluffy carpet. They could heard the begining of the big fireworks. Soon it was time to count down.

 

**10 ....**

 

Tsuna looked around himself and smiled.

 

**9 ....**

 

He was happy for everything that happened.

 

**8 ....**

 

He was happy for the first time since he had to leave home. Really happy.

 

**7 .....**

 

He felt little pressure on his hand and looked down.

 

**6 ...**

 

Luce, who sat on his side (Reborn was on the other one ) smiled at him,

 

**5 ....**

 

Tsuna, again, looked around himself.

 

**4 ....**

 

All of them were looking at him, smilling.

 

**3 ....**

 

Tsuna could feel tears making their way to his eyes.

 

**2 ....**

 

Only one made it's way down his cheek, and he hastily wiped it away.

 

**1 ....**

 

Taking deep breath, he tried to get all the love he felt for them in his smile.

 

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!"**

 

_ **BONUS !! Because I love you guys .** _

 

Tsuna could heard the loud laugh from the living room. Colonello was in the middle of rather funny story and even Verde and Reborn were laughing. It could be the alcohol but who would complain. He was in the kitchen trying to open the second bottle of champagne but what little alcohol he drank, it was making his hands shake even more than usual, so he was having a little problem with it.

 

Large hands overlayed his and strong chest make contact with his back. The faint smell of coffe and gun powder revealed the person being Reborn and Tsuna relaxed. Reborn gently, guiding Tsuna's hands, opened the bottle and set it on the kitchen counter.

 

"I could feel the loneliness coming throught our bond and I just couldn't let you be alone." Reborn whispered and burried his nose in Tsuna's hair. This time Tsuna didn't have time to stop the tears and instead of that turned around and burried his face in Reborn's chest.

 

"Thank you"

 

_ **The end** _

_ **HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!** _

 

 


	15. Sawada Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this here should be the correct chapter. I'm sorry for the problem I caused :/

**L** **atin**

Normal

  
  


_ Thoughts _

  
  


_**Mortals in their animal form** _

  
  


**Vision**

  
  


_ Flashback _

 

_ **Pairing ; R27** _

  
  


_ **Warnings : some characters may be OOC** _

  
  


_ **Last time :** _

  
  


_ **Verde, Skull and Viper walked sleepily into the living room where everyone else sat and were talking. They all looked up when they heard them. The three stood there looking stupidly at Colonello, who has a big red bump on his head, a busted lip and a black eye.** _

“ _ **So Colonello, what have you done this time?” asked Verde while fixing his glasses into a better position. Lal snickered and Colonello frowned. “Nothing important.” he muttered.**_

_ **Skull snickered and shouted “Reborn-senpai beat you again didn’t he?”** _

“ _ **Shut up lackey,/kora!”**_

_ **BANG!** _

“ _ **Yes, its really nice” thought Tsuna while smiling.**_

_ **Now :** _

So after a .... very productive morning and noon, the Arcobaleno mansion was currently quite. It could be because of the sleeping figures spread among the many sofas and chairs in the big living room or because of the dark atmosphere outside, which was caused by the gray clouds  obscuring the normally bright sky . The weather was getting colder and the rain was about to start. The smallest figure of all started slowly waking up. One honey brown eye opened and was followed by the second one. A big yawn stretched the young face and thin arms come up above the head. A little crack was heard and the figure sighed.

Tsuna looked around himself and smiled. Reborn laid next to him, one arm stretched to where he laid and the other thrown across the back of the sofa. Across from them, Luce, Skull and Fon, were sleeping all curled up on another of these comfortable sofas. To the right of them, in a green chair, slept Verde. To their left on an indigo colored love seat was Viper and on another sofa, this time a blue one, were Lal and Colonello. 

They all looked so peaceful. Tsuna slowly stood up and quietly walked to Reborn’s room, where he left his sketchpad. Returning, he sat back at his place and opened the sketchpad for a plain paper and started slowly drawing. First came the many seats and the books, followed by the windows. Next was Reborn. He slowly sketched all the details on his face before moving to other parts.

Once done, he moved on to the others. Their faces and bodies. The details of the room. And then finally when he was done and looked at his picture, he frowned. Something was missing there. But what. He looked at them one more time and thought of the first time he met them. The feeling, which he had, from each of them. The imaginary animals. His hand absently reached for the lighter colors. Maybe he should ...

His arm slowly moved across the paper with professional ease. Behind each person arose an almost transparent shape of an animal that Tsuna felt the first day he met them. By the time he finished Reborn was beginning to wake up and both his hands were dirtied with graphite. He felt him move and stretch his stiff muscles. Reborn then stood up and walked to the kitchen with silent steps and Tsuna jumped a bit when he felt him lean on the back of the sofa and look across his shoulder.

„Hmm. It’s beautiful Tsuna. But I think there is something missing.“ Reborn said, his voice husky from sleep. Tsuna frowned.

„You think so? But what?“ Reborn’s hand stretched and his finger gently tapped place next to him on the picture and whispered into Tsuna’s ear.

„You.“

_ **Sometime later. CFI = Center for the ill** _

„You know you didn’t have to come with me. I've gone alone, like always.“ Tsuna said from next to Rebornwhere they were crowded together under a big black umbrella. Rain was pouring fast everywhere and Tsuna had to jump over some of the bigger puddles. Reborn chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tsuna’s shoulders when they had to walk next to an old couple.

Both politely nodded when they smiled at them and continued on their path.

„And let you get wet alone? I don’t think so.“

Tsuna gently smiled, secretly glad that he wasn't alone anymore. Meeting Reborn and getting the contract was the best thing that happen to him since, ..., since he left home. His thoughts were interrupted by them finally arriving at the main door. Today, just like every second or so month, is the day Tsuna visits his older brother Akira.

Akira was a very high ranked younger „warrior„. He was training to be able to join the AUF. Army of the United Forces. It’s basically like a normal army, but this one is full of people with at least one contract. But before Akira could finish his training he was injured and has to recover in this „hospital„. He had to rest for at last three years before he can continue his training or do something else.

It has been one year and a half since the incident. Their father is pushing Akira to return to the forces but Akira would be happier somewhere in a school and teaching young children. Ever since Tsuna could remember he knew that Akira loved children. But their father....

This time his thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl from Reborn before he was pulled into someones chest. A different pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and smaller hands gripping his left leg. He would have fallen down if it wasn’t for the pair of arms around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and when did he even close them? Only to be met with silver. 

A smile broke out on his face and his arms come around the person holding him.

„Gokudera-kun!“

_ **20 minutes later :** _

„So Tsuna. I see that you werevery productive between our visits.” Akira teased and Tsuna could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. They were currently sitting in Akira’s room with a warm cup of tea before each of them. 

„Ah, yeah. You could say that. “Tsuna chuckled nervously and he felt Reborn’s hand brush across his hand and Tsuna smiled to himself. Akira, seeing this, chuckled.

„Well, nice to meet you Reborn. It‘s too bad that our first meeting went that way.“ Akira’s Mortals, all 6 of them, nervously chuckled. Except Hibari and Mukuro that is. Hibari was glaring at Reborn while Mukuro was smirking like a .... well like a creep. Tsuna shivered and then face palmed. Yeah their first meeting was .... ,ehem, very unique.

_ Flashback : _

„ _Gokudera-kun!“_

_ The teen holding him to his chest released him but kept his arms on Tsuna’s thin shoulders. The teen had shocking silver  _ _ hair _ _ and emerald colored eyes. His face was thin just like his body. His clothes were clearly marking him as a delinquent. Black jeans with holes at the knees, a white tank top coupled with a black and red jacket. His ears were pierced at at least seven places, too. _

_ Another teen was next to him, but this one was taller, with black hair and dark brown eyes. His figure was clearly like an athlete. His shoulders were wider and his arms had some muscle just like his legs. He was clad in some light brown jeans, orange sweater and purple vest. _

_ The „thing“ which was clinging to his leg was maybe a seven years old boy with a black afro and a cow print suit. He even had a tail. A little back and next to his brother stood three other Mortals. Three „older teens“. Another one with silver hair but this time short and with brown eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and black shorts with trainers. His fingers were wrapped with bandages and around his wrists were wristbands. _

_ The next one has black hair and eyes. _ _ Dressed in some kind of school uniform with the armlet of a disciplinary committee tied around his left upper arm _ _. _ _ The final teen has purple hair styled like a pineapple? Really? One purple and one red eye. He, too, had on some kind of school uniform but this time it consisted of green slacks and a jacket with a purple and green shirt. _

_ In one word, a really weird group. The only normal one was Tsuna’s brother, Akira. He was wearing the standard get up for patients. So some comfortable pair of sweats and soft shirt with long sleeves. His brown hair so similar to Tsuna's own, that it was weird seeing them down and short and not fluffy and gravity defying. _

_ It was the eyes that made Reborn stop. The blue color so different from Tsuna's brown, most likely _ _ inherited from _ _ Iemitsu. They were kind like Tsuna's but instead of the softness in Tsuna's eyes there was the cold stare of a war veteran that Reborn knew so well. He saw the same look every time he looked into a mirror. _

_ His thoughts were interrupted by an attack from his left, followed with one from his right. Lifting Tsuna into his arms, like he weighed nothing, Reborn jumped out of range of these attacks, this all while still holding onto the umbrella.  _

_ Straightening, Reborn narrowed his eyes at two Mortals. The one with that weird hairstyle and the one with the armlet. Both, were standing before their Traveler, ready for any kind of attack. Smirking, Reborn thought : “We'll see how ready they are” before letting a bit of his power out.  _

_ He saw the younger one shiver and practically hide behind Akira and slightly eased his power,not wanting to hurt the young one. In the end, they were treasured in their world.  _

“ _Hey! Stop this nonsense now!” Akira shouted and hit his two Mortals over head. Smirking at their faces, Reborn still saw how gentle it had been done. Once happy, Akira turned to face them and smiled. Reborn was once again reminded of how much Tsuna and his brother looked alike._

“ _How about we go and have some tea?”_

_ End of flashback : _

Sweat dropping, Tsuna chuckled.

“So, Tsuna tell me how have you been?” Akira smiled and took a sip form his cup.

“W-well, I- … I have been good, really good.”Tsuna smiled and peeked at Reborn from the corner of his eye, blushing when he was caught. Smirking, Reborn took a sip from his own cup of coffee, it was not as good as the one Tsuna has been making him, but it was acceptable.

Akira smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “I see. So Tsuna. How about you show me that beautiful contract of yours ?”

Tsuna choked on his tea, his eyes wide and watering. Reborn's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. The Mortals across from him tensed as well but Reborn only glared and let a little bit of his power out, smirking when half of them let out a whimper. He is older than them, more powerful and more importantly, more skilled.

Akira seeing the reaction his question got, lifted his arms up. “Now, now. There is no need to be aggressive. I know who Reborn is and naturally, when he got here with you I assumed that you two formed a contract.”

Coughing, Tsuna stuttered,not wanting to brag about his contract but on the other hand, wanting to show his family that he wasn't as useless as his father said he was. Reborn, seeing Tsuna's hesitation, put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and, when Tsuna looked at him, nodded that it was okay for Tsuna to show them.

Reborn wasn't ashamed of being contracted to Tsuna, on the contrary, he was proud that his Traveler was such a strong person. Tsuna sighed and with slightly shaking fingers rolled the sleeve of his shirt up until the contract could be seen.

There were gasps when they finally saw it. It was the most beautiful one they've ever seen. The gems were shining even though the sun was hidden behind clouds. Once Tsuna was sure they all saw it, he hurriedly rolled his sleeve back down and took a big gulp of his, now, lukewarm tea.

Akira smiled.  _“So Tsuna's time has finally come. I always knew that he was great, no matter what father said.”_

_ **Evening, The Arcobaleno mansion :** _

By the time Tsuna and Reborn returned, Luce was in the middle of cooking dinner and Tsuna immediately offered to help. Reborn smirked and walked to his room, wanting to rest a bit. Tsuna was in the middle of telling Luce how they met his brother and his brother's Mortals when he had the feeling he was being pulled backwards and his vision went black. The last thing he knew was Luce's worried shout and the cold embrace of the ground.

**Tsuna's vision :**

**Tsuna was in the middle of a forest. After a while of looking around, Tsuna found out that he was near the Arcobaleno mansion, so walking to where he remembered the mansion was he looked around himself. He was sure that it was the same forest but there was something different about it. As if something dark was lurking around.**

**Shivering, Tsuna brought his hands around himself, trying to stay warm. Finally, he broke through the thick trees and saw the mansion. But there was something different about it. Before he could think more about it, there was a flash of light and right in front of him the mansion burst into flames.**

**Freezing, Tsuna's eyes widened, before he sprinted right towards the house. The closer he got, the stronger he could feel the warmth of the fire, but he didn't pay any attention to it. The only thing he could think about was the possibility that they were all still inside. When he was about two feet from the front door, something or someone janked him backwards.**

“ **No, let go! I have to save them!”**

**Tsuna froze when he heard a chilling laugh. Turning around he found himself looking into a pair of purple eyes. He also noticed a weird purple mark under one of the eyes. The last thing he saw was an imagine of a big white fox with purple eyes and a manic smirk on it's lips and the full moon hanging in the sky. Then everything became black.**

**End of Tsuna's vision :**

“-Na! Tsu-! TSUNA!” quickly sitting up, Tsuna blinked and looked around himself. He was sitting on Reborn's bed in his room. All the members of the Arcobaleno were standing or sitting around him and they were looking at him with worried gazes. Luce, Fon and Skull were sitting to his right, Colonello, Lal and Verde were standing to his left. And Reborn was sitting right before him.

Seeing them all around him, healthy and breathing, brought tears to his eyes. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Reborn. It took one glance and he was buried in Reborn's chest with his arms around Tsuna's shoulders. Shaking, Tsuna tried really hard not to let the tears fall.

“Tsuna? Come on, tell us what's wrong?” feeling Fon's gentle hand on his knee, Tsuna slowly untangled himself from Reborn and took a deep breath.

“I-I think that it was a vision.” he whispered while looking at his hands clenched in his lap. Tsuna flinched when bigger, warmer hands covered his. Looking up and right into Reborn's eyes, his shaking slightly ceased. Taking a deep breath Tsuna started telling them about his vision.

“I-I think that it was a vision.” he repeated while playing with Reborn's fingers. They were so long and strong, unlike his own.

“Vision? You mean that you saw something that will happen?” Skull asked dumbfounded. His stupid question earned him a slap by Lal, while Tsuna nodded. Verde suddenly more interested, took out his green notebook and started asking. Well, when will he get another chance to ask a Hybrid something?

“Has this happened before?” Tsuna nodded, not wanting to speak about it. Verde seeing that he poked a sensitive issue moved his attention on another issue.

“And what about this vision? What did you see?” so Tsuna told them about everything he saw. The forest, the mansion, the flash and the fire. About that weird man and the fox. Once Tsuna finished, he was laying in Luce's lap while she was running her hands through Tsuna's hair. The Arcobaleno looked at one another.

Could it be true? Will they be attacked? In the vision Tsuna saw, their house should be burned to the group while they were still inside. Should they send Tsuna away so he won't get hurt? Tsuna saw their hesitant looks, sighing sadly. Of course they wouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe it either if he didn't saw it himself.

Sitting up, Tsuna turned, so his back was facing them, and brought his knees into his chest. “I'm not blaming you. I wouldn't believe me either” he said quietly. He was surprised when he was pulled back and into someone's chest, a second later he recognized it as Reborn's.

“We believe you Tsuna, don't worry.Is there something else you saw, maybe something that gives us a clue as to when the attack will happen?” Tsuna started shaking his head when he remembered the full moon.

“Yeah, I saw a full moon. It was right above the house.” all of them looked at Verde, who was already looking through one of his notebooks, before looking at them with, dare they say, slightly wide eyes.

“The today is a full moon.” they all quietly looked at on another before they all jumped up, getting everything ready they will need.

_ **11:45 PM :** _

Everyone was walking from one room to another while Tsuna nervously sat on one of the sofas, wringing his hands not knowing what to do. On another side he wanted to help them but on the other one he was afraid that he would only get in their way. So his only option was to sit on the side and watch them.

After one more turn Reborn sat down next to him. “Are you okay?” Tsuna nodded, not knowing what else to say. Tsuna only hoped that they will be alright. He didn't want his only friends to die. This thought brought new tears to his eyes and he clenched them shut.

He was pulled from his misery by Reborn's arm, which was wrapped around his waist.

“Don't worry. Now that we know about the attack, we can take the necessary measures.” Reborn assured him. Before Tsuna could say something, everyone else came into the living room and sat in the same seats as this morning.

“So, is everything ready?” asked Luce and when everyone nodded, she turned to Lal and Colonello. They both turned so they were facing each other and linked their arms. Then, they started chatting some kind of spell in their old language. Tsuna could only look on in fascination, recognizing the language, but not being fast enough to understand everything.

Tsuna then felt some kind of soothing feeling wash over him and over the whole house. Turning and looking out of the window, he saw an almost invisible barrier made of water, wrapping around the house and garden.

Once they finished, both were breathing hard and their foreheads were covered in sweat. Luce handed them both a bottle of water before smiling.

“Well done, you two” just as Tsuna was opening his mouth to ask what it was, the big grandfather clock next to the small library struck 12 and Tsuna froze. Verde told them that the full moon will be above their house right on midnight.

Clenching his hands, Tsuna shuddered when he felt the same presence as in his vision. Slowly turning, he dreaded what he will see, he squinted into the dark outside. When he thought that there was nothing there and that it was all only a dream he saw a quick movement next to the row of trees.

Flinching, he moved himself backwards, only stopping when he touched Reborn's chest. His reaction brought the attention of the others and they all looked the same way he was. He knew by their gasps that they saw the same thing as him and shuddered.

His hearth was racing like crazy and his hands kept shaking. He knew that the flash that he saw was coming soon and didn't know what to do.

“Don't worry Tsuna. Colonello and Lal wrapped the house in a special kind of barrier. It's so strong that even Fon wouldn't be able to get through it.” hearing this, calmed him a little bit. Fon was an Arcobaleno and with his main element being fire, it made him the stronger user.

Still, when he saw the same flash, he flinched, clenched his eyes shut and buried his head in Reborn's chest, his hands clenched in his shirt. When he didn't feel any pain or heat he slowly opened his eyes. They were the only one there, him and Reborn.

When he looked at him, Reborn told him that they ran outside and were trying to catch the one who wanted them dead. Tsuna nodded and finally breathed out, all the tension in his body slowly disappearing. He didn't know when he fell asleep, he only remembered Reborn telling him that it was okay to go sleep now and that he was safe.

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So … please don't kill me? Yeah I know that it has been a long time and I'm sorry, I really am.   
> Anyway let's go to better things. What do you think? Was it worth the wait?  
> Tell me!  
> By Lenus  
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	16. What ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I have bad news everyone. Unfortunately my mum died and I don't really have any will to write, but I tried to do something. It will probably be short so sorry in advance. But I will really try and write something later when ideas come again.

**Latin**

Normal

  
  


_ Thoughts _

  
  


_**Mortals in their animal form** _

  
  


**Vision**

  
  


_ Flashback _

 

_ **Pairing ; R27** _

  
  


_ **Warnings : some characters may be OOC** _

  
  


_ **Last time :** _

  
  


“ _ **Don't worry Tsuna. Colonello and Lal wrapped the house in a special kind of barrier. It's so strong that even Fon wouldn't be able to get through it.” hearing this, calmed him a little bit. Fon was an Arcobaleno and with his main element being fire, it made him the stronger user.**_

 

_ **Still, when he saw the same flash, he flinched, clenched his eyes shut and buried his head in Reborn's chest, his hands clenched in his shirt. When he didn't feel any pain or heat he slowly opened his eyes. They were the only one there, him and Reborn.** _

 

_ **When he looked at him, Reborn told him that they ran outside and were trying to catch the one who wanted them dead. Tsuna nodded and finally breathed out, all the tension in his body slowly disappearing. He didn't know when he fell asleep, he only remembered Reborn telling him that it was okay to go sleep now and that he was safe.** _

 

_ **Now :** _

 

“Reborn? Where are you taking me?”

 

“You will have to just wait and see yourself, Tsuna “ answered Reborn and mentally chuckled at the pout on Tsuna's face. They were currently walking trough the forest, to a place that Reborn decided to show Tsuna as he, and others as well, saw that Tsuna still wasn't himself.

 

After the others came back and said that they couldn't find any trace that someone was there and tried to burn them alive, Tsuna was kind of not himself. They found him a couple of times looking at nothing with absent eyes and when asked what he was doing, he would only smile and leave the room, going to Reborn's room and drawing.

 

So Reborn decided to take things into his own hands and improve Tsuna's mood by taking him to his secret place, deep into the forest around their house. The weather was starting to get warmer and warmer so they both were wearing some comfortable sweats, shirts and hoodies with some trainers. Tsuna's school has some kind of holiday so he was staying with the Arcobaleno.

 

He was kind of a common visitor now and Luce already asked him if he would like his own room in their house. In the end he was in a contract with Reborn so he would be there anyway. But Tsuna and Reborn both refused, Tsuna saying that he sleeps better when he is in the same room as Reborn. And this was the end of their conversation.

 

Anyway back to our duo. Tsuna was ready to ask Reborn how long they are planning to be walking, when Reborn suddenly stopped. Tsuna nearly walked into his back, but managed to stop and looked up. Reborn was looking ahead and Tsuna followed his gaze and gasped. There, before him, was the most marvellous view he ever saw.

 

They stood on the edge of a big cliff, under them the same forest Tsuna first met Reborn in spread, to their right was a massive waterfall and to their left was a meadow full of flowers and Tsuna could swear that he also saw a small bunny jumping it's way across the meadow and almost cooed at the cute sight. His chaotic thoughts were interrupted by Reborn's gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

Turning his head, he gasped when he was met with Reborn's dark eyes. Reborn, who leaned down so he was even with Tsuna, pulled Tsuna's tiny body into his, much bigger and inwardly frowned at how smaller Tsuna really was compared to him. He knew that most humans stop growing when they are at most 20 and Tsuna was already 22.

 

He should definitely be taller, but that wasn't what they were here for. So pulling Tsuna, who moved his hands so they rested on Reborn's strong chest, closer to him and circled him with his arms.

 

“You know you can tell me anything. What's really bothering you?” asked Reborn in a soft voice and he felt when Tsuna tensed. His shoulders stiffened and his hands curled around Reborn's shirt. Reborn patiently waited for his answer, knowing that Tsuna just needed some time, he will gradually tell him what is bothering him all this time.

 

He felt him taking a deep breath and got himself ready.

 

“I have been having these dreams. They are all about that night. That you all didn't make it and the house burned and ...” he cut himself off, suppressing a sob that wanted to get out. Reborn just tightened his embrace. Taking a deep breath Tsuna continued.

 

“I can't help myself. I know that we, that you, are all safe, but ...” and Tsuna stayed quite. Reborn sighted.

 

“First things first, WE, you too, are all safe. Yes it's true that we didn't manage to catch the guy or person who are responsible for it but that doesn't mean thatthey will try again. But even if they will we won't let them hurt you or anyone of us. So don't worry okay?”

 

Looking into his eyes Reborn hoped that Tsuna would finally stop blaming himself or worrying. It took some time but Tsuna finally nodded and smiled for the first time since that night. Satisfied Reborn smiled back and hugged him one more time.

 

_ **Sometime later :** _

 

Fon was relaxing outside, lodging in one of their many soft garden chairs. He was deep in his thoughts, like sometimes already. He was making a really important decision and wanted to think everything through. His thinking was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

 

Lifting his head, he didn't even try to force the smile from making it's way on his face. There before his eyes was Reborn along with Tsuna. That wouldn’t be a reason to smile if Reborn wasn't in his animal form, a big black wolf and was, dare he say, happily trotting down the hill along with Tsuna, who sat on his back.

 

Tsuna had shut his eyes tightly and was clutching Reborn's fur between his hands, trying not to fall down. Fon carefully stepped aside,so he wasn't so in sight and hoped that Reborn was so concentrated on their game that he didn't noticed him there just yet. He wanted to see more of the bond they had.

 

Fon always remembered Reborn as a dark and not so nice person who preferred to be by himself then with someone, but since he met Tsuna he changed from the bottom. There wasn't a time when he wasn't with Tsuna, he was also smiling more. Not talking about laughing, the first time they saw him laughing Colonello actually walked into the wall.

 

No one knew what Reborn was laughing about more. Colonello's or Tsuna's confused face. His thoughts returned back to his previous problem. But seeing them together, smiling and generally having fun he came to a decision. Yes, that's the right choice.

 

_ **The Arcobaleno mansion, Sleep time ;)** _

 

The sky outside was dark and littered with stars. Reborn was in the shower, washing the last bits of their afternoon activities (A/: Okay people, let's not be horny little beasts (just yet) I mean the run down the hill) away. Tsuna already finished his own shower and was now getting ready for bed. Pulling on some bottoms and reaching for one of Reborn's old shirts, Tsuna let the towel he was using fall down.

 

Just as he was getting ready to pull the shirt on, he saw something in the mirror on Reborn's wall and froze. Letting the shirt fall, he walked closer and promptly his eyes widened. Oh no, his mark, his contract with Reborn wasn't there. No no, this can't be right.

 

His knees weakened and he slid down to the ground, still not moving his eyes from where his contract should be. What could have happened? Tears gathered in his eyes and he couldn't breath.

 

“Why?” Tsuna was still in shock so he didn't noticed when Reborn exited the bathroom and saw him.

 

“Tsuna? What's wrong?” Reborn asked and walked towards him, gently touching his shoulder. Tsuna didn't look up from his arm only whispered the words quietly as if not wanting to believe them and when he finally lifted his eyes, it took Reborn's breath away. And when he saw the raw fear in Tsuna's eyes he darted forward and hugged Tsuna close to him. It took some time but Tsuna finally told him what caused this reaction from him.

 

“The contract. It isn't here.”

 

_ **To be continue** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. Yeah, I know it's a cliffhanger but maybe like this there will be more reviews? Yeah I'm just kidding. I will try and write more don't worry. Love you guys 
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	17. The fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!*covering behind a big rock*  
> It's just that I had many other ideas and I just had to write them, but I didn't forget about this one, it's still my love and I love you all!  
> So please, I'm so so so so so so sorry!

_ **Last time:** _

 

“ _ **Tsuna? What's wrong?” Reborn asked and walked towards him, gently touching his shoulder. Tsuna didn't look up from his arm, only whispering the words quietly as if not wanting to believe them and when he finally lifted his eyes, it took Reborn's breath away. And when he saw the raw fear in Tsuna's eyes he darted forward and hugged Tsuna close to him. It took some time but Tsuna finally told him what caused this reaction from him.**_

 

“ _ **The contract. It isn't there.”**_

 

_ **Now:** _

 

_ **Arcobaleno mansion:** _

 

“What do you mean it isn't there?” Reborn asked, not believing Tsuna's words. Not that he thought that Tsuna was a liar, it's those words that he couldn't believe. It doesn't make any sense. How could the contract vanish. He still felt it, it was there. But where?

 

Seeing that Tsuna wasn't able to say anything, Reborn gently grabbed him and turned him so he was facing Reborn's chest. He took a hold of his arm, just under the place where their contract should be and looked himself. His eyes widened when, jut like Tsuna said, the place where the contract should be was empty.

 

Nothing. Nada.

 

What now?

 

_ **One hour later:** _

 

After a, ehem, very panicked shout for Luce all three of them, Tsuna, Reborn and Luce were sitting in the living room. Tsuna and Reborn together, because Reborn wanted to have Tsuna next to him, Luce in front of them on another sofa. No one was saying anything as no one knew what to say. Luce may be the oldest of them all but she had never seen anything like this.

 

That a pact, even one as strong as the one between Reborn and Tsuna, would disappear, that was unseen. She never even thought about something like this as she never considered that she would be in a contract with someone, but seeing how pale Tsuna was and how nervous Reborn, the normally cool and collected one, was, she knew that there must be something that she could do. 

 

The question is what.

 

_ **2 days later:** _

 

Still nothing. They looked in every book they had in the Arcobaleno mansion and the ones Tsuna had in his dorm and found nothing. They decided to not tell anyone about it, not wanting to scare all the Arcobaleno. Currently Tsuna was in his contract class along with Reborn who wouldn't leave him alone.

 

Tsuna was okay with that because he also didn't want to be alone. It would be like before he met Reborn. He would be alone, no one to talk to, no one to ask him how he is. No, he didn't want that. So he was really glad that Reborn was with him even though they weren't in a contract any more. Still it has been the longest two days he ever had.

 

The uncertainty was killing him.

 

_ **After class:** _

 

Knocking, Tsuna stepped back so he wasn't standing right in the door. They, Tsuna and Reborn, decided to ask Tsuna's professor if he knew anything. Reborn was in doubt but he trusted Tsuna and in the end, what will they lose if they ask? His thoughts were interrupted by the door which opened.

 

“Tsuna? What's wrong?” Jody Reed, the contract teacher, asked, not even blinking at the presence of Reborn. They all already got used to Reborn just being right next to Tsuna all the time. Tsuna slightly shuffled before gathering his courage and asked.

 

“Ah, I-....We wanted to ask you if you know something about a contract that disappeared. I mean like from one day to the other day. One moment it's there and the next it isn't.” Tsuna was ready to start babbling but, thankfully, Reborn stopped him. Gently touching Tsuna's shoulder, Reborn looked at the professor. Jody's first thought was that Tsuna was joking, but when he saw how nervous he was and how his Mortal, Reborn, was trying to ground him. It must be true.

 

“Well, let me think about it for a bit. Let's see. Hmm,...... I think I heard something like this a long time ago. A contract between a strong Traveller and Mortal. One day it just vanished. That is what they thought. After sometime the Mortal found out what happened and they finally came to a solution.” Jody looked at Reborn with a sharp gaze, as if he wanted to tell him something. Reborn, at first, didn't know what he wanted but then he realized it. Jody was telling him that he knew what is happening? That he knew why their contract suddenly vanished. Concentrating, Reborn just couldn't think of anything. But then again why should he know what is happening when Luce, who is older than him, didn't know about something like this.

 

Jody seeing that Reborn didn't know anything decided to help him a little more. “How about you try and feel?” and with that he turned and left them there. Reborn frowned. Feel it? What did he mean.

 

_ **Tsuna's dorm room:** _

 

Sitting down, Reborn inwardly registered that Tsuna said something about lunch and went to the kitchen. That thing that Jody said to him, he still couldn't find out what he meant. Feel it. How can he feel it? Blocking every sound around him. The gentle hum of Tsuna in the kitchen, the chirping of the birds outside the window and the loud laughter outside in the hall. Diving into his inner world, Reborn looked around.

 

It was dark everywhere only some red and green flickering here and there. That are his elements. Looking around himself, he saw what looked like an empty place. That must be where their contract has been. Walking closer he again frowned when he saw some motion. As If something was flicking. One second it was there and the next one it was gone. Walking as close as he could, Reborn narrowed his eyes. It looked just like, ….., no it couldn't be. 

 

Straightening, Reborn looked at it one more time before turning and returning back. Blinking, he looked around himself. Seeing that he was back in Tsuna's living room, he slowly stood up, still being slightly disorientated and walked to where Tsuna was in the kitchen. Stopping just shy of being seen, Reborn just looked. Tsuna was still cooking something, gently humming to himself. But Reborn saw the tremors in his hands. Tsuna was trying to hide how much it hurt him but Reborn knew it. He made his decision. Turning around and walking away, but not without one last look at Tsuna.

 

_ **The Arcobaleno mansion:** _

 

Reborn slightly sped up his walk, feeling that he was really close to the solution of their problem. On the other hand he was really pissed that Tsuna had to hurt like that. And it was all  _his_ fault. Just wait when Reborn gets his hands on him. Knowing that his face must be murderous, Reborn with confidence strolled inside. All of the Arcobaleno were inside, a rare sight these days, and Reborn immediately saw his target.

 

“Ah! Reborn, welcome back! Did you find something that could help you?” Reborn ignored Luce and walked straight around her and towards him. Clenching his hands around his shirt, Reborn ignored the shouts from the others and pushed him against the wall.

 

“Now, why don't you tell me what you are playing at? Why did you do that, Fon?!”

 

_ **Tsuna's dorm:** _

 

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He just noticed that Reborn wasn't there and he was kind of lost. What should he do? Was Reborn angry at him? He hoped not. And what if,....what if Reborn had enough of him and decided to leave him alone? No that can't be, he didn't want to be alone again. He wanted to have someone near him. He wanted Reborn.

 

Without him noticing it, his hands started to shake and his eyes became blank. Thankfully, just before he could fall into a panic attack, someone hugged him tightly against their chest. Taking his still shaking hand, they pressed it on their heart. They were talking to him but Tsuna just couldn't hear them through the frantic beating of his heart.

 

Only when he felt pressure on his lips, they were kissing him, and he couldn't breath did he snap back to reality. They, whoever they were, felt it too and broke away leaving Tsuna gasping for air. When he was relatively okay, Tsuna looked up and promptly blushed. Reborn was there, sitting next to him, still holding his hand to his own chest and Tsuna could feel how peacefully his heart beat. Wait a moment. Did Reborn just kiss him? His face flushed even more and he shyly looked at his other hand.

 

“Are you okay?” nodding, Tsuna still couldn't meet his gaze. He then noticed another pair of legs standing near the sofa. Looking up, Tsuna wanted to disappear. There stood Fon and he was looking at them with slightly wide eyes. _“How embarrassing.”_ Tsuna thought and brought his hands up, covering his face. 

 

The room was silent until Reborn sat up straight and glared slightly at Fon who took the clue and sat down opposite to them. Tsuna looked up, there was something wrong. He wanted to ask what but was afraid to break the silence. Finally, when he resolved to ask and opened his mouth, it was Reborn who broke it.

 

“Fon here, has something to tell you Tsuna.” Tsuna, didn't understand why Reborn was so angry, he looked at Fon who was, like Tsuna a minute before, looking at his hands. Tsuna had never seen him so nervous. Was it something bad?

 

“Tsuna I-....uhmm....” clearly, he didn't know what to say and Tsuna was kind of lost. So he looked at Reborn instead who still had a pissed off look on his face. Finally, Reborn lost his nerves.

 

“Fon decided that he wants to have a contract with you, so he basically did the same as I and kind of forced the contract on you.” Tsuna's eyes widened. Another contract? With an Arcobaleno? Reborn huffed,”The only problem is that he didn't think it through and my contract, you could say kind of vanished, but not completely. When we came here after your classes I went to my mind section and looked around. I saw the place our contract should have been but wasn't. And when I came closer I saw that it was still there only not completely.”

 

Tsuna didn't know what to say. His contract with Reborn was still there? But when he looked at his arm, it wasn't there. Reborn saw him looking and grabbed his hand.

 

“Yes Tsuna, the contract is still there but it, kind of, changed places.” “Changed places?” unsure repeated Tsuna. Reborn nodded ”Yes. I don't know why I haven't thought about it sooner. Try and feel for it.” also nodding, Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated. At first, he didn't feel anything and he was ready to stop when he felt it. It was like a warm presence next to him, hugging him and surrounding him with a feeling of safety and home.

 

Blinking his eyes open, Tsuna didn't notice that he was crying, small tears rolling down his soft cheeks. Without thinking, he leaned against Reborn, burying his head in his chest. Reborn brought his arms around him and gently squeezed. He glared at Fon one more time when he heard Tsuna muttering, “Thank god, it's still there. I was so, so scared.”

 

Once he calmed down, Tsuna wiped his face with his sleeve and looked at the two Arcobaleno. “But why did it disappear?” Reborn sighed ”Because Fon's contact tried to push mine out.” he once again glared at Fon who flinched ”Thank god it didn't end like that. It's true that my contract disappeared for a bit, but then it just moved places you could say. You know that by location of the contract it's says it's strength, right?” seeing him nod, Reborn proudly smirked.

 

“So mine moved to a better position for it's strength.” Tsuna stared at him. Moved places? Was that even possible? But then he remembered all the stories that the professors told them about the very first Traveller and how his contracts occasionally changed their places and his eyes widened. He was so stupid, why didn't he think about it sooner?

 

But the question was where was Reborn's contract? Sitting up, Tsuna started moving his hands around his body. It wasn't anywhere on his legs or arms. Now even on his back, the last place was....his chest. Tsuna forgot about Fon, Reborn already saw him without his shirt, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and promptly his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There, just shy above his heart was the same contract he last saw many days ago. It looked just as beautiful as before, shiny and.....and like his. Finally breathing out, Tsuna looked at Reborn and when he found him, too looking at it, he smiled. 

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm, once again, so so so sorry, for the long wait. Hopefully it was worth the wait :)
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it :D 
> 
> I hope you liked it and please Vote if Tsuna is going to be a Hybrid or not and also if yes then which element he has :D
> 
> Also please let me know if it's good and if I should continue this :) An please I really need a Beta !!!! Please let me know if you are interested :DDDD
> 
> Please Review and read and DON'T FLAME:D
> 
> More Reviews = More chapters :D ;)
> 
> Beat'ed by Dawnsty


End file.
